Disney Princess: Sailor Moon
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Think PGSM but with Disney princesses. At least those that work. When ever you see intro the link of it will be in the profile.
1. Info

**Info**

**Note:Don't own anything. Pure fiction crossover. Used to be on quizilla but it's going to be here from now one.**

I'm base this on the Live action Sailor moon. For pictures of the scout forms will come in time.

Usagi=Ariel

Amy=Mulan

Rei=Belle

Makoto=Jasmine

Minako=Aurora

Luna/Sailor Luna=Melody

Artemis= Urchin(He will still be a cat but with a different name.

Nephrite=Shang

Jadeite=Beast(Adam)

Zoisite=Philip

Queen Serenity=Athena(From Little Mermaid 3)

Motoki=Aladdin

Kunzite=John Rolfe

Mio Kuroki=Vanessa(Little Mermaid 1)

Mamoru=Eric

Beryl=Ursula


	2. Act 0

**Act 0**

It all started at Christmas Eve in Japan and stars were saying, "Lucky girl...Jupiter...Merry Christmas." Then on the big screen was the announcement of a new CD that grabbed everyones attention. "Its time for 'Honshu's CD Idol!' and the number one album of the week. Since her debut, this miraculous pop princess has been flying up the charts! We now introduce her greatest album: 'Imitation' by Aurora! Of the 9 songs this new album, we especially recommended this second song. Coincidently, the title is 'Imitation.'"

While the crowd was paying attention to the big screen somewhere else Aurora was singing holding a Santa candle on top of a building. "Sleep in heavenly peace...Sleep in heavenly peace...Silent night, holy night, all in calm, all is bright. Round young virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." Then she looked at the moon just staring at it.

Meanwhile a robber was exiting a store with a motorcycle helmet and warring an orange shirt.

"Outta my way!" yelled the robber.

"ROBBER!" a person yelled trying to dodged an army knife. Then the robber ran away.

Back at Aurora, she was laying on a table looking at the moon when she saw something coming from the moon. "Huh?" It was coming closer. "Eh?"

It yelled, "I can't STOP!" And when she sit-up it landed on her face.

She was trying to take it off. "I can't get it off...What is this thing?" Then she through the creature on the ground.

It was a small white stuff cat with a gold collar and a moon crescent on its head. "S-Sorry! Please don't be surprised. My name is Urchin...I have been looking for you."

Aurora looked confused. She picked the cat up and said, "What in the...? A talking stuffed doll!"

Urchin said, "Well, I don't think you'll believe me, but...I'm not a toy."

She then said dumbly, "You're a robot!"

Urchin said, "Uh...nope."

Then Aurora thought and said, "Morning...Hello...Q-chan." He then came out in a bird suit repeating everything she was just saying until he ripped it off. "Wha...I'm not Q-chan! I got a little carried away..." Then he looked away sad. Then they heard siren in the distance and Urchin went to the gate to see what it was. It was a cop car looking for the robber. When they were gone the robber came out from his hiding place and ran the other way. "Alright!" He turn to Aurora and said, "This is great. Instead of just explaining it to you in words...It will be faster if you just do it."

"Huh?"

he then took out a cell phone, open it, and pushed a button. "Ok."

"What?" Suddenly Aurora transformed in a weird leotard clothes with a red mask, a red bow, and a crescent moon on her forehead like Urchins. "Huh? No way! What is this?!" she said while looking at her new threads.

"It's fine...Just do exactly as I tell you." he said. She nodded in return.

Meanwhile, the robber was out of breath and out of strength. He leaned next to a wall and took his helmet off. "Somehow...I got away? Huh?" he then noticed someone was behind him. He looked up and saw Aurora.

"Just because it's Christmas...Don't mistake me for Santa Clause!" She then did a back flip and landed a few feet in front of the guy. He then dropped his helmet like an idiot. "Who are you?!"

She said. "I am a guardian of justice. The beautiful sailor-suited guardian Sailor V is born!" Then she did a pose.

The robber then reached into his pocket and brought out the knife. "I don't know what's going on...but get outta my way!" Then he swung the knife back and forth while chasing Sailor V and she missing every blow. "Take this and that!" He yelled.

Finally Urchin came from the bushes and said to Sailor V, "Use the weapon! It's in your pocket!" V nodded and took out a small moon diskand throw it at the guy...but it missed by going above his head by a long shot. Guy looked over to see where it went but nothing.

"What?" said V.

"Stop messing with me!" he yelled and charged her. She ducked and Urchin closed his eyes tight but as soon as he touched her...a tree branch that has been cut landed on his head knocking him out. V looked at it in disbelief.

"...No way." She won somehow.

"Well...you did pretty good since it was your first time," said Urchin. "I supposed that pop idols are courageous too!"

V then said happily, "Awesome! To think that I had this kind of power..."

"Starting today...you are a guardian!"

"Guardian? I see." She than looked up at the moon happily. "Urchin" you said? Thank you. This is probably the best Christmas present I have ever had!"

On a nice morning at the Tsukino's, Shingo was eating breakfast with weird blue syrup. While the mom was making lunch for her daughter. "Ariel! Hurry and get up! You'll be late! AR-I-ELL!"

She then finally came out all dress and ready. "Geesh! I'm up already up..."

Her mom was sure surprised at this. "Whoa! This is unusual! Is there something going on today?" she asked.

Ariel replied, "Not really. It's just that I wake up when its time to. 'Cause I'm not a kid anymore."

Or so she says until her brother ratted her out. "Aurora's new single came our today."

"Ah ha! You were looking forward to that!" her mom said, "That's why you woke up! Just like a little kid!"

Ariel gave up and sat at the table while the t.v had the latest story. "...over to Kurata-san. who is on the scene." "There has been another Sailor V incident. A man tried to break into a Juuban jewelry store in the Aurora ward last nigh, but he failed because of the arrival of Sailor V."

Ariel was then excited about what she just heard. "Sailor V has appeared again! She is so cool! I want to do that too! I'll transform and go kick some evil butt!"

Shingo then said, "You really are a little kid."

She flicked his head in return.

Then her mom said, "In Juuban district again? How terrible! Why are there always jewelry thieves in this neighborhood?"

The t.v. girl continued, "Because of the many crimes committed in Juuban district...and the failure of the police to capture any of the thieves, there has been an increase on complaints."

The mother was disbelief. "For real! That police station on the corner..Robberies keep occurring right in front of them! People should go, go, with complaints to that police station! Knock them out? Knock outs?"

At the police station where "the shitennou" worked there was a sign in the window that says, "Please do not throw stones and things at us."

On the way to school Ariel meet her friend Naru heading the same direction. "Ariel, good morning!"

"Ah! Naru-chan! Whatcha doin here?"

She replied, "I'm just gonna stop by that police station on the corner for a bit."

"Police station? Did something happen?" asked Ariel.

"...Well, you know that my Mama owns a jewelry store right? So far, It's the only one in Juuban district that hasn't been robbed. So I'm really worried. Also, Mama's been out of town on business since yesterday..."

Ariel replied, "Is that so? But ya know, that police station has really bad reputation!"

"Are you serious?!" asked Naru.

So they went to see what's up. They got up to the door when they heard a crash. "Let go of me!" Then there was a guy holding another guy from going on a rampage. "Why the hell should we listen to insults from civilians!?"

"Akai, chill out!" Akai yelled, "Someone says that we're stealing their tax money by being here, and expect me to stay quiet!?"

"If you, a police officer, attack a civilian, it's all over!" the other guy replied.

"DAMNIT!"

Then another officer came from another room out of breath and very weak. "...Just let it go..."

Soon another in women's officers clothes came after him worried. "Shirai-san, don't push yourself; since you aren't feeling well..."

The girls were still watching the show. But he continued, "Akai...Don't forget! We, the Juuban Police Station's Shitennou," then he collops near a desk and stretched out his arm.

Then another officer came from another room out of breath and very weak. "...Just let it go..." Soon another in women's officers clothes came after him worried. "Shirai-san, don;t push yourself; since you aren't feeling well..."

The girls were still watching the show. But he continued, "Akai...Don't forget! We, the Juuban Police Station's Shitennou," then he collops near a desk and stretched out his arm. "exist for the sake of the civilians..." Then he past out.

The cross-dresser ran to his side shaking him crying. "Shirai-san! Shirai-san!"

The leader said, "It's just because of his anemia!"

Then Akai banged his fist on the desk almost making a dent.

The leader went and grabbed his pills. "Here are your pills. Take them and calm yourself down."

The girls didn't if they should enter or not. Akai opened it and poured a bunch into his hand, which he shoved in his face. "Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!" he kept saying as he shoved a bunch more into his mouth.

The leader looked back at the weeping man and pulled a hankie out of his back pocket and smiled. "Hey Tamako...Don't cry."

"I'm Hanako!" he said and wiped his tears, "This is sexual harassment!"

The two just looked at each other. The leader took a folder off of a desk and fanned his face, exhausted. The two had made their way over to the front of the open door through the whole production. The man saw them and gasped softly. He picked up the stuffed animal on the desk and smiled. "Ah! Is there something...we can do for you?" he asked.

"N-no.." Ariel stuttered.

He ran to the front of the desk. "Don't hold back. We are called the "Shitennou."

"No, we're just fine. Ariel, let's go!" Naru-chan said shaking her shoulder. "Y-yeah!" Ariel agreed, and they both ran back to the school.

"Those girls hate us too..." the crossdresser sobbed.

"This is...because of that robber." The leader said while walking away from the entrance. "Going around doing whatever he wants..."

"Because of that...we will definitely-" Hanako interrupted "Let's go arrest him!"

"...get our revenge," the leader finished. The generals heads shot up (including Shirai's)."Eh?" Hanako and Akai said in surprise.

"I will get my revenge for all that he has done." The leader said.

Shirai scoffed, while Akai gulped. "He is...the scariest of us all..." Akai said.

"Yes." Hanako agreed.

Back at Ariel and Naru. They just caught up with two friends Momoko Kimura, and Kanami Abe. "Ahh, that stupid police station...They are no good!" said one.

"Yeah, calling themselves the "Shitennou" and all..." said another.

Naru said, "But, if the police can't help, who should I turn to? The best thing would be to ask Sailor V for help, but..."

Then Ariel got a great idea. "You're right!"

"What?"

She then said, "We can do it! We will turn into Sailor V and help protect Naru-chan's store!"

"That's..." Naru began. But then all three though of them in Sailor V's clothes and doing all the poses. "I'll do it! It'll be so much fun!" said Naru. "Right, right?"

Soon they started talking about their names. "That would be incredible, I'v always wanted to dress up like that! I could be Sailor K!"

"Then, I would be Sailor M?"

Then Ariel said jumping up and down, "Then, I will be Sailor Rabbit!"

Her friends disagree. "But that sounds weird doesn't it?"

"I think its just fine!"

"Sailor U would be cool..."

Right behind them was Mulan walking all by herself think of being in a sailor v clothes too. "I am the sailor-suited beautiful guardian, Sailor A...Sailor A."

That is when Ariel turn to see Mulan doing a pose. She quickly shook it off, fixed her glasses quickly and continue her way. As well as Ariel.

Meanwhile, at the "Krown Karaoke," the owner, Aladdin, brought a new turtle to his new home. "From now on, this is your new home. You like it, right? I'll try to get you a bride someday too, ok? What kind of cute chicks would you like me to look for?" The turtle made a grunt sound in response.

Then Aladdin's cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Hina-chan?" I

t was a friend of his, Hina. "I'm sorry that I didn't answer the phone earlier. What did you need?"

"No, nothing important really...It just...what's wrong with Eric lately? No..he hasn't been answering his cell phone...and he hasn't been much fun to hang out with..." he asked.

"Hmmm. I think he's just been busy lately. He just got moved into a new place. We're not fighting. It's just that he seems to have an important thing to do."

At the apartment Eric still has boxes not unpacked yet and his Tuxedo Mack costume near by. That is when he come as Tuxedo Kamen and ran through the streets now setting his sites at a near by jewelry store.

That is where Ariel and her friends are going to get ready for the night with their costumes. "This is the place. Please come in." said Naru.

"Amazing! This seems like just the place a robber would come to!" said one.

Ariel agreed. "I'm getting so excited!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Then they ran into the building.

Somewhere else, Jasmine was having an argument with a landowner. "Why can't I?" she asked.

"Even if you had a co-signer...It's too difficult for a high student to live alone. Go home, go home!" He then entered beck.

Jasmine looked at him angry. "Is that so?" She then kicked a fire hydrant and almost busted her foot. "Ouch." Then she walked off.

Meanwhile, there were two ladies watching the same jewelry store that the girls entered. "Alright. Now we know what's going on with that store." said one.

"Let's go report to boss." said the other.

What they don't know is that sailor V was already watching them from another building. "Those are the guys. I knew they'd try this place." she said.

"Because this is that last jewelry store that they haven't attacked yet."

V agreed. "I'll catch them this time. Afterwards we'll follow them, and catch their boss too."

Then she heard what she really didn't want to hear that made her eyes wide. "Ah! Aurora!" It was Ariel.

She rushed out of the store shouting, "Auroraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

V quickly turn her head away from the view. "Someone discovered my identity?! This is bad! How did...?" Then she ran off leaving Urchin behind.

"Huh?! Ah-er...Aurora, what about the robbers? H-hey!"

What they didn't know is that Tuxedo Kamen was on top of the building right next to them looking down on her. "Sailor V is Aurora?!"

Back at Ariel, she had to go somewhere where she was planing to go in the beginning. "I gotta go get Aurora's new single! I'll be right back!" she said to her friends, then she ran off like a fired bullet leaving her friends dumb-struck.

Back to the two villains, their were at their hideout which was an old magic stage with props. "Looks like no one is her yet." They're late? They should be here soon, right?"

That when they heard what it sound like a helicopter. "That sound..."

"It's the boss! Let's line up." They soon did.

"Number one."

"Number two."

Soon their boss came in including a third girl holding a bomb box that was making that sound. Their boss had a black cote and half of his hair is white.

"We are ready to serve our Q T Kenko!" All he said was

"Ok." Then he kissed the rose.

The third girl turn off the box and he sat down and asked them, "So, how's it going Killer-chan?...with the preparation for our new target..."

She replied, "Yes. Just as planned."

He just said, "OK. Time is money. I don't want to waste any time. Shall we go?" He stood up and said, "Number Formation!" and they did.

At night, the guards were guarding the front door when they got a whiff of sleeping powder and passed out on the ground.

Ariel was just exiting the store with her new singe CD. "Thank God! I found it! I knew I could if I went on the day it was released…" and walked back to the store.

Inside the store, the robbers were looking inside incased there were any more guards. Then a light went one and 3 girls appeared. It was Naru, Momoko, and Kanami. They were in their red, blue and yellow sailor v clothes that they made themselves. The only problem is that they are scared of them.

"Hold it right there!" said Naru.

"We won't let you get those gems!"

"What the hell are you guys?" asked Killer-chan.

"You can't tell? We are Sailor V's...comrades!" They then called out their names and formed the letter.

"Sailor N!"

"Sailor K!"

"Sailor M!"

"If you don't give up peacefully, we'll call Sailor V!"

The robbers just laugh at them. Then all the lights went on which caught the girls by surprise and the girls were tied up with magic string.

Then Kenko came out into the view. They girls were scared. "You know, we really have a grudge against Sailor V." said Kenko.

"If you're her friends...I guess we'll have to get revenge out on you." He walked closer and closer to the girls until smoke came out of know where blinding the robbers. It was Ariel in a pink Sailor V costume. "Guys!"

Naru smiled. "Ariel!"

Kenko scoffed, "So, you're supposed to be one of Sailor V's comrades too, huh?"

Ariel put down the extinguisher and said, "There we go...The guardian of rabbits, Sailor Rabbit!"

Her friends felt stupid that she really came dressed like that. "The guardian of rabbits?" asked Naru.

"She's crazy!" The others agreed.

Kenko did mind until Ariel through the extinguisher at him. "Take...this!"

It hit his shoulder which really made him mad. Ariel was scared. Then the three girl robbers grabbed hold of her so that she won't get away. While Momoko and Kanami were tied away, one of the robbers were stealing the gems and the last two girls was holding Naru and stealing more gems and Kenko has Ariel tied as well. They were near the back where the safe that holds the most valuable gems were.

"Very strange...There should be much nicer gems in this store." said Kenko.

"I wonder where they are...little lady..." He was talking to Naru. She has no choice but to point where the suitcase where more of them are stashed away. Kenko went up to it dragging Ariel with him and took the case.

Ariel then noticed a key hanging from the handle. That is when she got a great yet stupid idea.

She grabbed the key and Kenko said, "What are you doing? Give it to me."

But she put it in her mouth and swallow it.

Naru was shocked that Ariel really did that even Kenko.

He said, "What are yo doing you idiot?" He then grabbed her face shaking her and said, Give it back! Spit it out! Spit it out right now! Give it back!" But it was no use. It was in her belly.

"Ariel!" Yelled Naru.

"Boss, if we don't leave soon..."

Kenko gave up on getting Ariel to spit it out. "It can't be helped...We'll just have to cut her open when we get back to the hideout." Said Kenko.

He then said, "Retreat Formation!" Then the one of the robbers through down a powder ball into the ground to make her, Kenko, Ariel, and the other two robbers disappear leaving Naru and the other 2.

"Ariel." said Naru.

Back at the hideout Kenko said while the other three struggled into putting Ariel in a magic box where you can move a body part to side, "Indeed...you are causing us a lot of trouble." They finally got her in there. "...you wouldn't really..."

Then she imagine that they were playing with her by doing a magic trick on her using the box by moving the middle part to the side where you can see a big gap where the middle used to be.

Kenko said, "Yes. We absolutely would." Then he took out a sword. Ariel was now really scared of what would happen.

Back to her friends, they were running to the police station that was still open. "THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

All four of the shitennou stood up and said, "What it it?!"

The girls stood back not really wanting to tell them what happen. Back at Ariel she saw Kenko testing out is sword with a veggie stick. It cut swiftly leaving a clean cut.

Kenko said, "Normally, we use illusions when we do this...but this time it looks like we won't need them." He pointed the sword at her.

"You're kidding, right?" she said.

He pointed the sword at her middle where the slot was. "Here we go...one...two...three."

And just right when he was going to stab her, a disk came out of nowhere and knocked the sword out of his hand.

Kenko looked around to see who it was. "Who is that?"

The three girls surrounded kenko to protect him. The disk came back to its owner it was Sailor V. "The guardian of Justice! The beautiful sailor-suited guardian Sailor V is here!"

She then jumped over them and unlocked the head lock for Ariel. "Sailor V!" she said in happiness.

"How did you get here...?" Kenko asked. She replied,

"Earlier, I put a tracking device on that the jewelry case." She pointed to the case and she was right. There was a small device in shape of Urchins head with blinking lights.

One of the robbers took it and said, "It's so completely obvious! When did she..?!"

Sailor V said wagging her finger, "The guardian of justice can do anything!" and she blinked. In the shadows Urchin was complaining.

"But wasn't I the one who did it!?"

Sailor V then said to Kenko, "Q. T. Kenko, this time I will capture you!"

He just smirked and said, "How conceited...Battle Formation!"

Then the girl went to the lower stage where on robber had giant cards, another had a magic stick, and the last had a three piece nunchaku. The first one through all of her giant cards missing Sailor V but sticking to the wall. Then Sailor V fight all of them dogging all blows including missing them. She grabbed the magic stick and was able to get it away from on of the girls but just as when she was ready to use it...it turn itself into a flower. She kicked a girl away and try and through it at another but missed. The third girl dropped her weapon danced her way into battle. And just when she stopped Sailor V just stepped on her foot, pushed her to Ariel and knocked her out with the veggie stem.

"We did it!"

Urchin then stared at disbelief. "That girl...No way!" He then starting to turn into different colors.

"Sailor V, do your best! Do your best!" shouting Ariel.

Sailor V then dogged 2 kicks and ducked when the girls tried to punch her but got each other and knocked each other out. Kenko was not impress so he through his rose which was really a weapon that shots light sparks and hit Sailor V.

"Sailor V!" yelled Ariel.

Sailor V was really burned.

Then Kenko pulled out a dagger and walked up to her. "Looks like they'll need a memorial for you in this place..."

"SAILOR V!" yelled Urchin.

Then just as he was about to throw it at her he heard another voice. "Don't move!" It was the Shitennou. They arrived just in time though they were shacking. Probably because they never did this before. "YOu were right about them being here! You're awesome, Shirai-san!" said Hanako.

"How did you know?" asked Akai.

He just replied, "My soul guided me..."

The leader yelled, "You did well!"

Kenko glared at them. He then nodded a girl near by to put on the bomb box to play the sound again. Everyone was looking for the sound. "Continued Battle Formation!"

But it was interrupted when the disk hitting it and broke it to stop with the sound. Kenko was surprised but stand his ground. "What the...? Sound effects?" said the leader.

Then she kicked the dagger right out of his hands. And winked at him. "Let's fight him! Fight!" Then each of them arrested one of the robbers by putting handcuffs on there wrists. "Stop it! Get off me! Cut it out!" But when he heard the snap, he knew it was over.

Ariel said, "Thanks God!" Sailor V looked for the case but it was taken away but Tuxedo Kamen. So she fallowed him.

Kenko said sadly, "Shattered Dream Formation.."

Later the room was empty and all that was there was Ariel. "...Huh?...Sailor...V." She was sad that she was gone. But she was not that far away.

When Tuxedo Kamen was in the clearing, he ran until the moon dick landed right in front of him. He turn to see Sailor V. "What...are you?" she asked.

He replied, "Tuxedo Kamen."

"Tuxedo Kamen. That case..give it back to me." She then tried to get him but he was too fast. Then they both ran to each other and when they jumped in the air and collided, there was a bright white light.

In Tuxedo's eye he saw a princess pleading, "Wha...?"

"The Mystical Silver Crystal...Please." She said.

In Sailor V's eyes she saw the moon, 2 kingdoms, a prince and a princess, and the earth destroyed. That is when Aurora understood something. When they landed,

Tuxedo Kamen was collecting his-self. "Again...Just now…" Then he ran off with the case.

Back at Sailor V, she was still kneeling on the ground and Urchin was walking up to her. "Aurora! What just happened?!"

She got up but didn't look at him yet. "Urchin...I remembered. The princess...my mission...my real name." She then turn around with a different face. She now knows the truth.

"Aurora...Yeah I've also found something."

Back at Ariel she was reunited with her friends and she was telling them all about see Sailor V.

"That girl is Sailor Moon!" said Urchin. Then he looked at the moon and said, "Melody...I've found her."

Then from the moon, a small purple stuff cat was falling state to earth. "Sailor Moon, wait for me!"

Back at Ariel, she was back to her room and open the window to the night sky. "Ah! Today was so fun!" she said looking at the moon, but she was not the only one.

A priestess, Belle, then felt something from the moon and turn to it. "What is this? I have a feeling that something is going to happen..."

Then When Mulan was exiting a school she looked at the moon too, and when Jasmine was walking home she looked at the moon as well. Basically all four was looking at it at the same time.

Back at Melody she was still on her way to Earth but then she felt saw going as fast as a meter. "Oh! OH! Ah! Its HOOOOOOOOOOT!"

And she was almost on fire. Back at Ariel, she saw her as a shooting star. "Ah! A shooting star!" She then wished, "I pray that only goods things will happen from now on." When she was done she looked at the shy some more.

To be continued Act.1


	3. Act 1

**Act 1**

We left off when Venus and Tuxedo Kamen left the store robbed and here fighting outside. Well, the battle continues. Kamen was running leaving jewels behind but then found by Sailor V. They then collided but no looked at Sailor V and she was wagging her finger and holding the charge again but this time Sailor V made a rip in the case. Then Tuxedo Kamen heard jewels falling from the case onto the ground. Tuxedo then ditch the case and ran away with Sailor V right behind him.

Intro:*At the profile page under subject*

It was a sunny morning and Ariel was sleeping in bed while listening to Aurora's song "C'est La Vie". She was moving and still asleep. She then got a hand trying to hit the snooze button but gave up when she hit nothing. At the same time her brother was watching her. "Ariel!" he said, "Mama said to hurry and get up."

She replied, "I know...I'll get up after this song." Then she went back to sleep. Her brother gave up and decided to take a different tactic. He grabbed the clock, and through it under the cover so Ariel will see. And she did. She hoot up in surprise with the clock in her hand and said, "No way! Why is it this time?!" She asked her brother, "Shingo! Why didn't it end?!"

He simply replied while looking at the radio,"It's on repeat! How many times have you heard it?" Ariel was not happy she began franticly getting ready.

She left the door saying, "I have to go!" But then fell down the stairs.

Shingo just said, "Stupid Ariel."

When she was finally ready she burst through the door crying to her mom, "Mama! Lunch! Lunch!" Her mother, watching TV, jumped and started to get her lunch together.

"Why every morning, every morning the same thing?!" Then Ariel went to the table to eat her breakfast but notice her dad was missing. "But...Huh Papa?"

Her mother replied, "Gathering dad for that." On the news it was about Sailor V again and the latest story about her.

"There was a burglary at a jewelry opening..." Ariel said with food in her mouth. "Sailor V at it again. She's definitely an ally of justice."

Her mother agreed. "Dunno, I think she should reveal her identity though." She said wrapping up Ariel's lunch.

Ariel then began to sit down to watch the TV. "Not knowing her identity is really cool."

Then her mother was sitting next to her. "Really? Isn't it better to let people know?" "She's a friend of justice." T

hen Shingo, already for school, noticed the girls and said as he was about to leave the door, "Hey! What're you doing?" T

hat is when the girls were back in panic and was running around getting Ariel's lunch ready. "Oh, no! I'm late!"

Later, Ariel was running to the school and when she was on the bridge a purple stuff cat landed on her head. "What's this?! I can't see!" Then she dropped the cat on the ground. Ariel noticed it and pick it up. She looked around to see if it belong to anybody but see nobody. She looked at the cat and said, "How...weird." She touched the cat's birthmark of the moon on her forehead and it shined. Then Ariel noticed her watch and placed the cat on the rail saying, "I have to hurry!" She ran off to school hopefully on time. As soon as Ariel left cat began to move.

She said, "There's no doubt about it...I found her!"

Back at the school, Ariel was being scolded by her teacher and suffer the teacher's hands moving her face. "Ariiieeelll-saaaaan." said the teach.

"Yes, ma'am." Muttered Ariel.

"There are some people who are here 30 min early every day, like Mulan-san." said the teach. Mulan looked away to continue her work.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Ariel.

The teach let go of her face and continued, "And in comparison, what was it this week...? What was it? What was it? It was 3 times you were late." Ariel looked at her hand that was showing three fingers. "Sensei is very disappointed..."

"I'm sorry." Said Ariel. Naru was giggling. Later that day everyone left except for Ariel who had to clean up the classroom as punishment. "Miss. Haruna didn't have to assign me punishment cleanup..."

Then Naru came to the door. "Ariel!"

She turn to Naru and asked, "Naru-chan, you didn't go home yet?"

Naru replied, "Can't just leave you behind, right?" She then reveled what was behind her back. It was a wash-cloth. Ariel was excited.

She ran and hugged Naru and said, "Naru-chan, you're the best! Naru-chan!"

Naru then let go of Ariel and said, "Let's hurry and finish, then get the heck out of here!" Ariel nodded.

Naru continued, "At Crown, they have a song from the Aurora album!"

"For real?! Let's go!" screamed Ariel. Then they were both excited with joy.

At the Crown, the girls used a room and Ariel was singing and Naru was eating and listening to Ariel.

"Dou shiyou mo nai shoudou no.

Tsuki ugokasarete ime.

Watashi no sore ha hajimatta.

Kimi o motomeru omoi.

Youtei chouwa no shosetsu ya

eiga ga tsumaranai you ni

Jinseo mo sukoshi zuretara

omoshiroi no kamoshirenai"

When they were eating Ariel said, "Renaissance hall?"

Naru replied, "My mom is showing off a jewelry collection tomorrow."

"Oh right, Naru-chan's mama is a famous jeweler."

Then Naru got an idea. "They're preparing the hall today. Want to go? It should be kinda cool."

Ariel said, "I want to go! Lets go!"

They got to the store and they say all the models preparing for tomorrow. Especially Naru's mom. "Mama!"

The mother turn to see her daughter and her friend. "Naru! Ariel-chan too, welcome." She said.

Ariel bowed. "Hi."

"Things all right?" Naru asked her mom. "Yup. No doubt, tomorrow's going to be a big success! Hey, what do you think? How's it feel?" ask the mother.

Naru replied, "Feels pretty good!"

Ariel was in amazement. "Amazing! It's like a party!"

Naru said, "Look at that waist! It's so thin!" The two was staring at the last 2 models. Secretly the purple stuff cat was hiding and was watching the girls. Suddenly the moon on her fore-head was glowing red.

Backstage, Ariel was sneaking around until she saw a rack with dresses on it. She took one, looked at the mirror and did a funny stance. She then sigh was about to put it back but hit someone by accident. "Sorry!" She looked up to see a handsome man. He walked away not saying anything. 'Creepy...' thought Ariel.

Then a worker was running around looking for someone. "I'm sorry! One model is missing. I think she's playing hooky this way. I'll find her." Then the worker disappeared. The man that Ariel bumped into looked at Ariel strangely.

Ariel then said looking back at him, "It's not what you think! I'm not a model!" She put the dress back.

The man said, "No one would think you were, don't worry."

Ariel didn't take that well. "What do you mean by that?!" The man just walks away.

'Disgusting guy.' Thought Ariel. She then purposely bumped him as she went passed him. The man then heard a conversation happening in another room.

"There are a lot of jewels so be careful when you handle them."

"Yes, I understand."

The man looked and saw a display of jewels that were being placed. "I might find it here... The Mystical Silver Crystal." He said eyeing the jewels. Luna was still in the room where the audience sit and her moon symbol was still glowing red.

"Something's...here!" The cat said. Then out form one of the light, 3 arms that were see-through and glowing red spots came down looking for someone.

* * *

Later that night, Naru's mom was still at the store though everyone left for the evening. "Sorry. I'm pulling an all-nighter tonight too." She said on the phone.

Naru replied, "Will you be okay? Can I get you anything tomorrow? What's good?"

The mother said, "Naru's specialty, finger sandwiches."

"Roger that."

"Thanks. Talk to you later, goodnight." Said the mother hanging up the phone. But when she walked away the 3 arm monster was right behind her and when the mother turned around it got her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ariel was getting ready for bed. She did a big yawn and said, "Goodnight." And plopped down on her bed. But what was next to her was the same stuff cat that she encounter before. She woke up and picked up the cat. "This is...? This morning's. But why is it here...?" Then she heard something.

"Ariel-chan." Ariel look all over her room and then the cat moved.

"Ariel-chan."

Ariel screamed, knocked the cat off and ran towards the door and just as she was about to leave the stuff cat stopped her. "Please don't be startled. My name is Melody. I've been searching for you."

The Ariel heard her mother from the other room. "Ariel? What's wrong?" Ariel thought if she would really trust this cat.

"Please, listen to my story." Ariel decided to give this cat a chance.

"Nope, it was nothing!" she said. She then close the door, sat near her little table and the cat jumped on it.

"Ariel-chan, there is great evil acting on Earth right now." Ariel was already confused. "The only ones who can battle that evil is the princess and her four Soldiers. You are one of those Soldiers." Said Melody.

Ariel was still confused. "Soldiers?" She then thought and then said, "I understand." Now Melody was confused. Ariel got up, went to ben and said, "This is a dream! This is a dream. I'm seeing things."

Melody was at a panic. "H-h-h-hey! Ariel-chan, please! Fight with me."

Ariel was laying down looked at Melody then said, "It's a dream! A dream!" Then she went to sleep.

Melody jumped on her bed and said, "Don't you care about what happens to Earth?" Yet Ariel was counting sheep. "3 sheep...4 sheep...5 sheep..." Then Melody said something that got Ariel's attention. "You know, I couldn't believe such an ordinary girl like you was a Soldier. But my crescent says that you are one." Then Melody jumped from Ariel's bed to the window. "When you believe me, you can contact me with this." Then a light came from her crescent moon mark and beamed a cell-phoneon the window-sill. Melody open the window and before she left she gave Ariel a few more words for the night. "Also, you should stay away form that jewelry show. It's dangerous." Ariel looked at Melody as she left then looked at the cell-phone. 'Is she right?' thought Ariel.

* * *

The next morning, Naru was waiting in the office for her mom with her special treats. When she heard the door open it was her mother but not really herself. This is a restricted area." Said the mother.

Naru was a little confused on what she said. "Mama, what are you saying?"

The mother relaxed and said, "I mistook you for someone else."

That is what made Naru suspicious. "What do you want?" she ask. Naru hold up a green bag and said, "Well, I brought this." The mothers head shoots up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? I told you I'd bring it today." Naru was not getting worried.

"That's right." said the mother. She then walked slowly closer as Naru stepped back. Now Naru was getting scared.

"Tell me what's inside...It was at Mama's request after all." Said Naru.

Meanwhile Ariel woke up. "Today...Saturday." She saw the cell-phone and she really didn't know what to do. Finally after some time she got a plan. "All right! What a good sleep!" She then got out of bed and shouted. "Mama! Let's go shopping! Shopping!" Then left the room.

Back at Naru she was still walking back-words while her mom was walking towards her. "Tell me what you requested, Mama!" Now she really is scared.

"Come on, hurry up and give it. Mama is busy, you know." Her mother said. She tried to grab the bag but Naru wouldn't give it up.

"No, you're no my Mama!" She got out of her mom's hand and looked at her with hateful eyes. "Who are you?" Naru asked.

The mom just smiled. "I'm your mama."

Naru didn't believe her. She dropped the bag pushed the woman out of the way and made a run for and started to reach to the higher floor level. As she ran, the woman was right behind her. When Naru wasn't looking she bumped into a worker. "Help me! My mama is acting weird. Mama is..." Then she saw the worker smiled and then transformed into a tall, big, hairy, horn beast. Naru walked back still looking at the creature. The beast just put one finger on Naru's forehead and she collapse. Then the woman got close to the body and looked at her boss.

"The show will soon start." Said the Beast. "When the energy of the woman looking at the jewels reaches its max...You'll suck it all up! All for Queen Ursula-sama." The woman nodded and transformed into the 3 arm monster.

But somewhere outside the hall, Melody was watching the whole thing. "Big trouble!" yelled Melody. "Got to do something..." Then out of no where, a purse landed on her head. "Ow!" She looked up and saw Ariel trying to get into the building through a window. "Ariel-chan?!"

"Naru-chan!" said Ariel. "I'm coming!" She was almost able to reach it with her foot but slipped and landed onto on Melody.

"Ariel-chan, what are you doing?" Asked Melody being crushed.

"I forgot my ticket, so I couldn't get in, so..."

Then Melody said, "F-for now, move." Ariel agreed and got off and kneeled down to Melody's level. "Why did you come? I told you it'd be dangerous, didn't I?" Melody asked.

Ariel replied, "But...But, I don't know why, but I knew Naru-chan was in danger! I don't know why but..." She looked at the building and said, "I have to hurry and save Naru-chan!"

Melody was now very proud. "Ariel-chan. It's the Soldier in you that knows why. Moreover..." Melody looked at the window. "I'm beginning to understand why you're one of the Soldiers. Ariel-chan, help me save Naru-chan." Then her crescent moon lit up again but beamed it up to Ariel and then 2 lights cam out. Ariel held out her hand and they landed on her palm forming a lipstick with a red heart on it and a pink heart locket with a red jewel in the middle being help by a crescent moon. Anyway, back stage all the models were getting ready for the show unaware that there boss is be taken over. Ariel and Melody was looking outside the window. Ariel looked at Melody and Melody said, "Use the cell-phone item to shoot a model." So Ariel took out her phone, open it, and took a picture of a lady then she was transformed to look like her.

"What's this?!" She said looking at her new dress.

"You transform into the person you shoot. Like this you can enter without a problem, right."

"This is way too cool!" Already Ariel liked this idea. Near the back entrance Ariel, with Melody were walking up to the door and the guard let them in thinking that she was one of the models. The big dummy. "Thanks." When they got inside Ariel was looking at Melody with a big smile on her face while Melody was laughing.

* * *

At the show, the last 2 models were just finishing showing off and the audience applauded and the models applauded as the woman was walking on stage. Than after a while she slowly lifted up her and quickly purple gas knocked out all the models. The audience were frighten and just as they were about to run they were knocked out from the gas too. She then kneeled down to one of the models. "Your energy is mine." And just as she was about to touch the girl a voice was called out. "Stop right there!" The woman looked up to see none other than Ariel.

* * *

The woman got up from the ground and ask, "You! Why are you unaffected?!"

Ariel replied, "Because! Because? Melody...Why?" In fact she didn't know herself.

"Because you're a Soldier!"

Now Ariel gets it. "Right! Because I'm a Soldier!"

"Soldier?" said the woman then the 3 arms appeared and started to reach for Ariel.

"No! What's that?!" Ariel screamed.

"A youma!" said Melody.

"No way!" then she was running out of the room into the lobby she was tripped and didn't what else to do.

Melody then said, "Ariel-chan Now!"

She agreed she got up and the stone shined and she said, "Moon Prism Power! Make...Up!" The monster was shocked. Ariel did a solute and said, "Beautiful Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" The monster stood back.

Somewhere else, the Beast was watching everything. "Sailor Moon! Who's that?!"

When Ariel was finished, she looked at her new clothes and boots. Melody then notice the monster was getting closer. "Sailor Moon! She coming!"

Ariel ran and try to fight but not working. She tripped again. "No, no, no! I'm too scared!" She yelled.

Melody got on top of the rail and said some encouraging words. "It's all right, calm down. You should know how to fight already. Because...you are a chosen Soldier!"

Then her jewel on her fore-head glowed and then she new what to do. While going down the ramp, whenever the monster try to hit her, she doge and she hits the monsters it works. Finally she got to the main floor and then Sailor Moon's brooch begins to glow, and her Moon Stick appears. She grabs it and begins glowing. She then shouts outs "Moon Healing Escalation!" and spins. At the end of her spin, she holds the wand in front of her and shoots healing energy from the wand to the monster turning back to Naru's mom. When the 3 arms disappeared, she collapse to the floor knocked out.

After that Sailor Moon was very excited. She said jumping up and down, "I did it! So cool!"

Melody, at the door way was very proud. "Well, done, Sailor Moon."

Ariel then started to walk to Melody. "Melody!" But then out of no where the Beast through a crystal dagger at Ariel. Melody noticed it first. "Watch out!"

Sailor Moon turn and saw the dagger coming at her but saved by Tuxedo Mask by knocker down out of harms way while the dagger sticked to the floor. The beast walked off disappointed. On the floor, Ariel looked at the dagger and then both Ariel and Tuxedo Masked looked at each other. He then offered her help off the floor by giving her a hand. "I couldn't find what I was looking for...But I did find something interesting." And then he walked off.

Ariel called out to him, "Thank you for saving me! Umm...Who are you?"

Then the man turn with half of his face covered by his cape, "Tuxedo Mask." And then left. Ariel soon had hearts in her eyes.

"Tuxedo...Mask? Weird name...But...He's kind of cool." She said.

Later, Naru woke up back in the office. She had no idea what just happen. "A dream?"

* * *

After the battle, in a kingdom under ground, a fire glowed on top of a spiky crystal and a purple hand waved over it. Then the person opened up her yellow eyes. She was a half human and half octopus. It was Ursula. "Who dares to get in my way?!" She grabbed the flame and brought it to her face and then the flame was gone. She knew it was. "Unforgivable." And then purple energy came from her and it covered the entire kingdom.

* * *

Back at Ariel, she was looking at the pear sinking all that has happen just now. "I am...Sailor Moon." Then Melody came right next to her.

"Right. You're one of the Soldiers that protect the Princess. The battle begins here." Ariel looked at the waters and just thought of all the other scouts like a blue one, a red one, a green, and an orange on. Not to mention Sailor V, The beast and Tuxedo Mask.

"I feel kind of excited." She said. "I don't know why..." She put her hands over her heart and smiled. "My heart's beating real fast." Melody just giggled at her. Now Sailor Moon will be a protector of Earth.


	4. Act 2

**Act 2**

The second episode starts out with narration by Ariel, over scenes from last episode. "I'm Ariel, and I met this mysterious stuffed cat named Melody, and transformed into the sailor suited pretty guardian Sailor moon! I beat an enemy called a Youma, and saved Naru-chan, but I have to find the other senshi, and it feels like everything only just begun. It's pretty exciting!"

intro:*Link in the profile*

The Dark Kingdom. Queen Ursula asks Beast "Is it true that one of the Sailor senshi has awakened?"

He confirms this and said, "The senshi was called Sailor moon."

Ursula is not pleased. 'To think that those brats would appear before me again…' Ursula thinks she knows what they are after, and tells Beast, "Keep on collecting energy from humans." She holds out her hand, and a dark brown crystal is transported in a streak of light to Beast's hand. 'Keep collecting energy, and finally the day of the destruction of this earth will come. It will be the final destruction!' She smiles evilly.

Meanwhile, in the Crown Karaoke Center, Aladdin is watching a turtle, which is in a glass container on the counter. He grins like an idiot at it, and then looks up to see Ariel holding a card out to him. It is a little laminated card with a picture of Melody's face on it and the word 'Passport', which she presses against the glass. He says "Welcome." It's a yearly passport to get into the karaoke box. He looks at it for a moment and says, "Well go on up then." She walks happily off. He stares after her, looking confused. 'Did we have yearly passports?'

Ariel opens the door to a room in the karaoke center which dissolves into the door as she closes it behind her. "Wow!" She skips down a staircase into a huge white walled room. The room has candy dispensers, and many rainbow colored glass bottles, bouquets of flowers, a table with blue chairs and a flat screen computer, and even a yellow lava lamp. And of course there is a flat screen karaoke machine, which Ariel immediately goes over to. She picks up the book of songs (which has a picture of Melody, says 'MoonKara'), and takes it with her to the chair. "Luna, did you make this place?" She asks, in awe.

"I just borrowed the space" Melody tells her. "Only the senshi can enter, and it's set up so no one else can know about it." Ariel flips through the song book, and is overjoyed to find that it has a special page with all the songs from Aurora's new album, 'Venus'.

"We can have secret talks in this room." Melody tells her, and proceeds to explain that their mission is to seal away the terrible bundle of evil that is trying to awaken. "To do that, we need to find our Princess, and the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho, and the other senshi…Ariel-chan, what are you doing?"

Ariel has pulled out her magic cell phone and transformed herself into a rocker type girl with a long black ponytail, a jean jacket, the shortest vinyl shorts in the world, platform boots and fishnets with seams in the backs. "I passed this really cool girl on the street earlier." She explains happily. "This is great! You can transform into anything!"

She skips over to the karaoke machine, as Melody moans. "Ariel-chan, this isn't a game!"

Ariel turns to her. "I know. But I'm not very good with difficult ideas." With that she turns back and prepares to sing.

"At any rate," Melody says, "The enemy is collecting energy from humans and turning it into evil energy. It's your mission to protect the people of this town…."

Suddenly Ariel stops. "Ahhh!" She runs back to the table and dumps out her school bag onto it. "I forgot! I have a test tomorrow!"

Melody gives up. "We have to find the other senshi soon…" She moans.

At school the next day, Ariel and Naru are in a crowd of students looking at the test results rankings. Naru is number 15.

Ariel says, "That's wonderful and why I'm so stupid."

"But look at number one," Naru says. "The genius of our class."

"Oh, yeah, Mulan-san…"

Ariel agrees, "She's amazing." Mulan is looking at the scores, a bit apart from the other students. Ariel comments that she doesn't look happy about it at all. Two of Ariel's friends come up, and tell them that Mulan is always the top, and that she goes to the famous Alt Cram School, and that all she ever does is student.

"I don't think she has any interest in anything else." Says one friend. "She doesn't have any friends."

"But what about those girls?" Ariel asks. Sure enough some girls come up to Mulan, and ask her to study with them. But Ariel's friend explains that those girls just want to get into good with Mulan because her mother is a famous doctor. Mulan excuses herself and walks away. Ariel's friend continue to make comments about Mulan and studying, but Ariel tells them to be quiet, because Mulan might hear them. "Although…if she's that smart, she's like someone in a different world…" Ariel stares after Mulan.

Lunchtime at school, Ariel is having a great time, laughing and stealing her friend's food. Meanwhile, Mulan, who is sitting alone, an almost tearful expression on her face, takes her lunch and leaves the classroom. Ariel watches her go, looking concerned.

Mulan eats her lunch alone outside, in the grey, cloudy weather, while she reads a book on some kind of complicated mathematics. Melody is lurking around the corner, her crescent moon flashing blue. "I knew that it was reacting to something other than just Ariel…" She murmurs. 'Could it be…?'

On the brick bridge, Mulan comes across the Melody doll, lying in the road. She looks at it, puzzled, and looks around to see if there's anyone around. Meanwhile, Ariel says goodbye to Naru, and makes her way over the bridge, to see Mulan bend over Melody on the road. 'Melody?' Ariel murmurs. 'Why is she…?'

"What happened?" Mulan asks the Melody doll. She picks it up, and brushes it off, dusting of the ledge before setting it down. "If you stay here, I'm sure someone will come and get you." She reassures Melody, with a smile.

Ariel comes running along. "Mulan-san! That's mine."

Mulan immediately turns cold and distance. "Oh.. It was on the ground." She turns and walks off.

Ariel grabs Melody, and runs after Mulan with a smile. "Mulan-san! You use polite language to talk to stuffed animals?" She asks with a grin.

Mulan seems embaressed. "Er…that was…because I'd never met her before."

Ariel looks at her oddly. "Never met…'her'?" She skips in front of Mulan with a huge grin. "Mulan-san, you sure are interesting!"

Then comes a montage of Ariel skipping around Mulan, and talking her ear of with a huge grin, while Mulan mostly ignores her, and looks away. Finally Mulan says that she has to go to Cram School, and Ariel waves good-bye with a smile. Mulan pauses in front of a big poster of Aurora, at a shop where 'C'est la Vie' is playing. Ariel follows her. "Do you like Aurora?" She asks happily. "Who knew! But I love her too! She's so cool!"

Mulan tries to brush off Ariel's enthusiasm, saying, "I just listen to her because her voice works well when I'm trying to memorize things'. 'Memorize things?"

Ariel comments that Mulan and she do things completely differently, seeming a bit bewildered and then brightens again. "Have you bought her new album?" Mulan shakes her head. Ariel lends her the MD copy she's made of the new album, while Mulan looks at her like she is crazy for being so nice, especially when she calls Mulan "Mulan-chan. You can call me Ariel, ok?!" Ariel tells her. Mulan half runs of, and Ariel calls after her that they should eat their lunch together sometime. "She's not at all like everyone says." Ariel tells Melody. "She's really interesting. I think she's just a normal girl." Melody jumps down from her arms. "She's not a normal girl. She's a senshi." Melody turns to Ariel, her moon glowing blue. "We've found the second one!"

Mulan, in regular clothes, enters Alt Seminar, and the teacher comes up to her and tells her that her results were the highest of everyone. "At this rate, you can get into any high school, even any college you want!" Mulan explains that she wants to go to medical school. The teacher asks her why she wants to be a doctor so much. "My mother wants me to." Mulkan explains. "And I want to make her happy. Besides, studying is the only thing I'm good at." She pulls out the MD Ariel lend her, and remembers her inviting Mulan to eat lunch with her. Mulan smiles, clutching the MD to her chest.

That night, at the Tsukino house, Ariel is clutching her pillow to her chest, and rhapsodizing about how lucky it is that Mulan is the next senshi. "She's interesting, and smart, and she's a fan of Aurora, and she's cute!" Melody agrees that intelligence certainly is lacking in the current senshi. Ariel throws her pillow at her, and jumps happily into bed. "I can't wait to tell Mulan-chan!" Melody struggles out under the pillow. 'Ariel-chan… you have no sense of the seriousness of it all…"

At night, Beast appears in the Alt Cram school, and places the brown crystal on a clay statue of a soldier and dog, turning them into Youma. The soldier Youma attacks the cram school teacher.

At school the next day Ariel runs over to Mulan, grabbing both her arms. "I wanted to see you so much, I ran! Com'ere!"

Mulan and Ariel stand together on a staircase of the school. Mulan looks at her with wide eyes? "What? Me?"

"Right! You and me are chosen senshi!" Ariel claps her hands on Mulan's shoulders with huge smile. "So let's fight together!" She explains that Melody will bring Mulan a tranformation item, and then "Bam! You transform!" Ariel is interrupted in her explainatory gestures when she realizes that Mulan isn't saying anything. "Do you not want to?" She asks, looking worried.

"I get it." Mulan says. "You became friends with me because I was a senshi." She almost drops a white box she is carrying. "I don't want to be a senshi. I'm busy with studying, and I have Cram School and stuff." She runs off.

At lunch, Ariel gazes sadly at Mulan's empty seat. Mulan is outside eating alone again. She opens the white box, which contains two fancy custards that she had obviously bought to eat with Ariel, and sighs, "I'm used to it…"

After school, Ariel plomps down at her desk with a defeated sigh. "This sucks. Just when I thought I would get to fight together with Mulan-chan…"

Melody says that she'll convince Mulan, but Ariel disagrees vehemently. "No! She said she doesn't want to! It's mean to try to force her."

"It's a senshi's destiny to fight. And we don't have anyone else but her. She needs to fight with us." Melody tells her.

Ariel says it's mean to try to force Mulan if she doesn't want to, and that she is 'totally totally against it!', and attempts to stalk out of the room, but when she opens her door, Ikuko-mama is standing there with a 'A map to Cram School!' Ikuko-mama tells Ariel she's worried about her scores and that she'll be going to Cram school from now on.

Meanwhile, Mulan is in class at cram school. She takes out Ariel's MD and gazes at it. The teacher is lecturing about math. Mulan puts the MD in her MD player and begins to listen to it. The teacher tells the students to listen carefully, and as she talks, there is a scraping kind of noise beneath her words. The true form of the Youma flashes for a moment. Mulan looks around as the students who are listening begin to grow tired.

Outside, Ariel pauses on a bridge, and looks at her map again. Melody tells her it's the same cram school as Ami, and this is a chance to talk her into being a senshi. But Usagi says that she won't. As she walks along looking at the map, she bumps into none other than Eric. There is a flash back of their first meeting from last time.

Eric says, "Watch where you're walking, Model wanna-be!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Ariel starts to walk off in a huff. Eric picks up her map, which she has dropped.

"You're going the wrong way." Eric tells her. In one direction is the Alt seminar. In the other, is 'The Good Kid's Friendly Cram School'. "You should be going to that one." Eric says. "It's perfect for you." He walks off.

Ariel shakes her map angrily. "Ooh, he called me an idiot! I'm so pissed!" Melody shakes her head, "I guess you could never be at the same level as Mulan-chan…"

But all of a sudden Melody's moon glows red. "Ariel-chan!' Ariel stares at the Alt Seminar building.

Sure enough, inside the seminar, all the students but Mulan have fallen asleep. Mulan looks around. "What is this!?" The teacher comes over and rips the MD player out of her ears. "You shouldn't listen to this during class." The teacher throws the MD player on the ground, and Ariel's MD falls out. "I'll just have to take your energy first…" Mulan watches in horror as the Youma changes to it's true form. She screams and runs away. The youma chases her. She ducks and it falls into the wall. The unconscious form of the teacher falls out of it, but it gets up and starts chases her again.

"How mean! You used the teacher to do this!" Mulan exclaims.

Ariel runs in just in time to see Mulan falls down. "Mulan-chan!" Ariel transforms.

The youma has cornered Mulan against the class railing. 'Hold it!' Sailormoon yells. She does "Moon tiara boomarang!", but it doesn't really have much effect, and the youma pushes Mulan over the railing along with it. Mulan screams as she falls towards the floor.

Ariel jumps over the railing, and catching Mulan, holding on the ledge with one hand. The youma falls to the ground and shatters. "Mulan-chan, are you ok?" Sailormoon asks, as they dangle off the ledge. "Are you…Ariel-san?" Mulan asks. Ariel nods.

On the floor, the dog youma comes and revives the other youma.

The girls slip another inch. "That's it…" Mulan says. "Ariel-san…make me a senshi. Then…"

"No…" Ariel says. "You shouldn't transform if you don't want to! It's ok. I'll work something out." She tries without success to pull herself up over the railing. The two youma are getting closer.

"I do want to!" Mulan says, as Ariel struggles. "I want to fight with you, Ariel-san!"

"Mulan-chan!' Ariel looks at her, surprised.

"Mulan-chan! Catch this!" Melody's crescent moon glows yellow, and a transformation bracelet appears on Mulan's arms in a flash of blue light. Mulan slips, and starts to fall.

But as she falls she yells 'Mercury Power, Make up!', and transforms in mid-air. She lands gracefully in the fountain. "I'm the soldier of water and knowledge, Sailormercury! In the name of Mercury, I'll punish you!"

Sailormoon rushes over to Mercury and they clasp hands. The youma surround them. "Mulan-chan! We'll fight them together!" Mulan nods. The two senshi fight, which mostly consists of them runs with their arms out like airplanes, and spinning around, and jumping like ballet dancers. Then Sailormoon makes her Moon Stick appear, and does a new attack "Moon Twilight Flash!" and dusts the first youma. Mercury dusts the second with "Mercury Aqua Mist!".

"We did it!" Sailor moon grins. Mercury grins back.

"But…are you really ok with this?" Sailor moon asks.

Mercury nods, with a smile. "I didn't do it because I'm a senshi or anything…I can't really explain, but...I wanted to fight with you."

Ariel nods. "That's the same with me! I wanted to become friends with you, not because you were a senshi, but because you were Mulan-chan!"

Mercury smiles happily. "Thank you!" Sailormoon grins back at her.

Meanwhile Tuxudeo Kamen has watched the whole thing from the floor above. "Sailormoon…and Sailor mercury, huh…." He muses in an evil sounding voice. Beast buries a crystal under the dead leaves outside. "This time I'll get energy to use…" Inside the shrine, A young priestess sits praying in front of the sacred fire. "Something is coming."


	5. Act 3

**Act 3**

Ariel says, "We've found our first ally, Sailor Mercury, Mulan! I was so moved when she said she wanted to fight with me! Sailor Moon, and Sailormercury! With the two of us together, we can beat any evil easily! ….I think…."

Intro:

At Crown Karaoke Center, with Aladdin staring like a love sick fool at the turtle. The elevator door opens and in comes Ariel, with a huge grin, and Mulan, who follows a ways behind her with a look of trepidation. Ariel shows Aladdin her Melody card with a smile, and then Mulan takes hers out, which is in a little leather card holder, and asks worriedly, "Can we really get in with this?"

"Huh?" Aladdin looks at her, surprised.

"Of course we can!" Ariel tells her with a smile, coming over to her. "Come on!"

Mulan follows her down the hall with a worried glance back at Aladdin, who gazes perplexedly at the turtle.

"They can get in with that right?" He asks it.

Inside the secret room in the karaoke center, Melody has set up a game show for the girls, complete with podium for them all to sit at, name cards, buzzers to buzz in answers, and spotlights. Each girls side is theme colored, Ariel's pink, and Mulan's blue. "It's time for the first ever Sailor Senshi Quiz!" Melody crows. "This time Mulan joins us as Sailor Mercury! Now, how many ally senshi do we have left to find?"

"Here!" Ariel bangs furiously on her buzzer with an excited smile.

But Melody ignores her and asks Mulan, who is sitting straight up in her seat, with a calm smile on her face. "Two." She answers.

"Correct!"

Ariel stands up. "Hey! I knew the answer!" She whines, flailing her arms.

Melody ignores her. Ariel sits down in a huff. "Next question! What is the mission of the senshi?"

"Here!" Ariel bangs on her buzzer again, and when her light lights up she grins. "Alright! The senshi's mission is to fight Youma!" She answers.

"Wrong! That's not all!"

Ariel is bathed in red light, and booing sounds come from somewhere. "Mulan?"

"To search for the princess and the Maboroshi no Guinzuisho, and protect them!"

"Correct!" The lights on the front of Mulan's podium light up, and cheering noises are heard.

Ariel stands up and goes over to Melody. "What was the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho again?" She asks, scratching her head.

Melody sighs. "You never listen to what I tell you. The Maboroshi no Ginzuisho is a jewel of incredible power, so much power that if it were to fall into the hands of our enemy, they could destroy the earth in seconds."

Ariel looks at her wide eyed. "No way…"

"What I'm interested in now," Melody says, "Is this." She snaps, and the tv screen lights up, showing images of Sailor V.

"Sailor V…. Is she an ally?" Ariel asks.

"Maybe…could she be the Princess?" Mulan asks. "I don't know, I'm going to go try and find that out." Melody gives Mulan a cell phone like Ariel's. "If you need me while I'm gone, contact me with this. I want you two to search for the other senshi." They nod.

Hikawa Shrine. A priestess (Belle) sits at the sacred fire, eyes closed. Suddenly she opens her eyes and stares intensely into the fire.

Meanwhile, a girl is walking through a wooded path when a blue patch of light appears in the sky above her. As the girl watches with horror, a pair of Youma hands reach down and grab her, pulling her up into the light, where they both disappear. Two Crows (Phobos and Deimos?) circle the spot where she stood. Bella's eyes snap open again, and she clutches her hands (she's wearing a brown beaded bracelet). The fire swirls in a circle. At Juuban High School, it's lunch time, and Ariel's friends are gossiping with her, their desks pulled together, about the recent kidnappings. There has just been another, which makes it number six. And the victims are all girls. "Did you know? They say that the priestess at the shrine is cursing them!"

One friend says. "Yeah, she's got spiritual powers so strong it's creepy!"

Another chimes in. "And a freaky room where she curses people!"

They are obviously enjoying scaring Ariel, who is crouching next to her desk with her hands over her ears. "I hate scary stories!"

"And when they heard the crows cawing….the priestess was right behind them!"

The girls all scream at Ariel, who says, "Stop it!" She gets up. "I can't believe you guys!" She complains.

"There's just rumors." Naru reassures her.

"Really?" Then Ariel catches sight of Mulan, who is about to leave the room with her lunch. "Mulan-chan! Let's eat lunch together!" Ariel has a big smile, but behind her, her friends all look at each other.

Mulan sees them, and looks away, with a wistful smile. "I actually have some work I have to do…" She says, and walks out of the room. Ariel stares after her, looking sad.

Naru comes over to her. "Ariel, why are you talking to Mulan-san all of a sudden?"

"And calling her Mulan-chan." Another friend joins in.

"Well…cuz…." Ariel looks down, with a lonely expression on her face.

After school, Ariel runs over to Mulan. "Why won't you eat lunch with me?" She asks, with a frown.

"Just when we've become team mates."

"Yeah, but it's a secret that we're senshi, and if we all of a sudden became really close, people would think it was weird." Ariel hangs her head.

"Really?" She asks, sounding dejected.

"More importantly, about these recent incidents…it could be a Youma…"

"Oh, maybe!" Ariel jumps in front of her, talking animatedly, while Mulan watches her looking wary.

"It could be! Alright! We should find it, and beat it while Melody is gone! Because she just doesn't…." Ariel is cut off as she bumps into Bella, wearing her TA Girl's School uniform. "I'm sorry!" Ariel bows to her, but Bella simply glares at her and continues on her way. Ariel and Mulan stare after her, thoughtful looks on their faces. "She's kind of unusual, isn't she?" Ariel remarks. Mulan nods. As they start walking again, Ariel kicks something with her foot. It is the bead bracelet we saw Bella wearing earlier, which also includes her name, B.E.L.L.E in beads. "Could this be…that girl's? Mulan-chan go on ahead! I'm gonna go give this back to her!" Ariel runs off with a smile, and Mulan stares after her looking bewildered, and then smiles. Belle walks through the torii of the shrine.

Meanwhile in another dimension (designated by the blue lighting), the Youma dances and spins around the unconscious bodies of the 6 kidnappees. Beast explains to Queen Ursula "The energy from the girls, who are priestesses, should be the best quality." Ursula makes strange hand motions, and tells Beast, "Do not to mess up."

As Ariel walks through the Shrine grounds, she remember what her friends told her about the priestess cursing people. "That's not true…" She whispers to herself.

Meanwhile Belle is doing another fire reading. Ariel continues to search the grounds for Belle, and hears the crows, reminding her of what her friends said about the crows cawing. 'And then when they turned around, the priestess was there!' Just as that echoes in Ariel's mind, she hears a voice say sharply "Who's there?" Ariel turns around to see Bella, in her priestess clothes. She shrieks and runs away, leaving Belle staring suspiciously after her. As Ariel runs out through the torii, she passes a girl wearing the TA girls uniform. That night, Ariel and Mulan are in Ariel's room. "I'm sure the priestess wasn't cursing people."

Mulan reassures her. "I know…" Ariel says, looking at the bracelet. "But I just got so flustered. I'll try and give this back to her again tomorrow."

Mulan tells Ariel with a smile, "I've gathered data on the kidnappings," and Ariel tells Mulan, who is sitting up straight with her hands folded in her lap that she can relax. Mulan gives a little smile, but doesn't move. Ikuko-mama comes in, and brings the girls cocoa, and Mulan watches with an expression wavering from a bewildered from to a disturbed smile as Ariel and Ikuko-mama tease each other.

Meanwhile, Melody is chasing after Sailor V, as she runs over rooftops and jumps across buildings. "Sailor V, wait!" Sailor V jumps down off the top of the building and runs down the street. "The crescent moon on your forehead…" Melody muses from the top of the building. "Are you the princess?"

The next day, Ariel walks into Hikawa Shrine to see Belle, surrounded by a group of girls. "Give it back!" Belle says. "If you promise you won't use weird spells anymore!"

The girl says. The girls walk threatening towards Bella. "That wasn't a spell!"

Belle protests. "Then what was it?" Asks a tall girl, who is holding some sort of religious item. "It's none of your business!" "You're really suspicious. People always did say that you were ominous."

Belle struggles with the girls to take back her religious item, but they shove her to the ground, saying "It's your fault that everyone's been kidnapped!"

Belle looks up at them and glare. "What? I saw a girl run screaming from here!"

At this, Ariel goes over to them. "That was me. I was the one who ran away from here yesterday. I was just scared by the crows. I'm not dying or anything. See?" She moves her arms and legs to show them how healthy and alive she is. They stare at her like she's insane. "So, you should give that back to her." Ariel tells them with a huge smile. Belle walks back to the temple with her item. "Wait a minute." Ariel says. "Belle!" Belle keeps walking. "Belle-chan!" Belle spins around and looks at her startled. "So that was your name!" Ariel says with a smile. "It was written on the bracelet. You dropped it right? I meant to give it back yesterday. I'm sorry that people said those things to you because of me."

"It's ok." Bella says, a bit coldly. "I don't care about what they say."

"But…maybe you shouldn't use that until the kidnappings are solved." Ariel suggests.

Belle shakes her head. "No. I need to do it, for my own sake." She turns her back to Ariel. "I've got a lot to do." She tells her, and walks into the temple. Ariel watches her, looking worried. Inside the temple, Belle starts another fire reading.

Meanwhile, Ariel gets a call from Mulan on her cell phone. Mulan tells her to come to the wedding center, and tells her that she knows who the targets of the kidnappings are. Ariel meets Mulan at the wedding center, and points to a priestess in the building. She tells Ariel, "All the victims were priestesses chosen at a festival. There were seven in all, so this girl is the last one." She explains. "So if we just keep an eye on her…"

Ariel smiles. "That's great! Way to go Mulan-chan!" Ami smiles. They take out their cell phones and transform themselves into priestesses. They walk through the halls together. "So, what about the priestess at Hikawa Shrine?" Mulan asks.

"Those were just rumours after all." Ariel tells her. "Although it seems to be true that she has strong spiritual powers. And people were saying a lot of mean things because of it. But she's just a normal girl." Ariel smiles at Mulan. Just then Belle walks by them. "Why is she here?" Ariel wonders. A girl screams. Ariel and Mulan run in the direction of the noise, to find Bella bending over an unconscious priestess. "Belle-chan, what are you doing?" Ariel cries. Belle turns around, with an ofuda in her hand.

"Could she be a youma?" Mulan wonders.

"No way. Belle-chan, stop!" Ariel cries.

Belle stands up. "Akuryo taisan!" (Evil Begone!) she cries, throwing the Ofuda in Ariel and Mulan's direction. They scream and duck. The Ofuda hits a floating pile of leaves behind them, which falls to the ground. "I finally found it." Belle says, walking over to it. "This mononoke was the cause of the kidnappings."

"Oh, that's what you were researching!" Ariel realizes.

"Look out!" Mulan says. The pile of leaves are floating up in the air again, where they spin, and turn into the patch of blue light. The Youma's arms comes out and grab Bella. As she's being pulled up, Ariel grabs on to Bella and ends up being pulled up with her. "Ariel-san!' Mulan cries. "Ariel-san!" She pulls out her cell phone.

Only you can prevent forest fires. Inside the other dimension, Ariel stands up. "Belle-chan! Hide yourself somewhere!" Belle nods, and makes to hurry off. Ariel transforms. Bella stares at Sailor Moon. "What is this?" Sailor Moon fights the Youma with a lot of roundhouse kicks, but the Youma manipulates some vines to tie Sailor Moon up, leaving her hanging by her arms from the sky. "Belle-chan! Run!" Sailor Moon yells. Belle nods, and as she starts to run away, there's a flash of red light on her wrist, and a transformation bracelet appears.

Meanwhile, Melody has come to Mulan's aid, and Mulan transforms, performing her "Mercury Aqua Mist" attack.

Belle stares at the bracelet. "No way. What is this?"

Ariel watches in surprise. "Wow. Belle-chan's one of us? Belle-chan! Transform! You're a senshi too!"

"A senshi?" Then the Youma attacks Bella, blasting her with leaves. She falls to the ground. Ariel works her way out of the vines, and drops down. Belle stands in a blast of red light, and transforms. "I'm the soldier of flame and passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll punish you!"

"Belle-chan, you're so cool!" Sailor Moon crows. S

ailor Mars fights with the demon, and then performs an attack called "Youma Taisan!" (Youma Begone), which involves her throwing a huge ball of fire at the Youma. The Youma disappears.

"You did it!" Cheers Sailor Moon. Mars looks at her own hands, bewildered.

The unconscious girls wake up, and Mercury' s face appears in a bubble in the sky. "Ariel-san are you ok?" She asks.

The senshi help the girls out of the a hole in the dimension, to where Mercury stands on the other side. Mars climbs through. But just as Sailor Moon is about to step through, the vines from before twine around her feet and pull her back. The other two senshi watch helplessly. But suddenly the vine is cut by a cane which comes hurling through the air.

Sailor Moon looks up to see Tuxedo Kamen running through the hole. "Hurry" He says. He grabs her hand and they run towards the hole, which is closing. Tuxedo Kamen puts his hands on Sailor Moon shoulders. "Jump!" He yells, and they both dive through the hole, just as it closes.

"Ariel-san, are you hurt?" Mercury asks, as she stands up. Sailor Moon shakes her head, looking around for Tuxedo Kamen. She sees him walking off. "Is he one of us?" Mercury asks.

Sailor Moon shakes her head. "I don't know. But he is an ally. He saved me."

Melody walks over to Sailor Mars. "Sailor Mars. You're the third senshi."

"I am?" Mars looks down at herself. "I finally understand. Why I had my powers. They weren't ominous at all…"

"Belle-chan!" Sailor Moon calls with a grin. But Mars turns away, and walks ahead of them with a tiny smile, as they walk off.

In the Dark Kingdom, Ursula is pissed. "Beast!" She yells.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"Damn those Sailor Senshi!" Ursula yells.

"Since we found Belle-chan, we should have a party!" Ariel babbles happily to Mulan. She runs ahead to Belle. "Wait, Belle-chan! Don't go home yet!" She links arms with Belle, who stares at her. "We've just become team mates, we should celebrate! What about going karaoke?"

Belle rips her out of Ariel's. "Wait a minute. I hate karaoke, and I don't want to be a part of your team." She walks off, leaving the others staring after her.

"Huh!?" Ariel cries.


	6. Act 4

**Act 4**

Ariel pops up in the Fish shaped bubble. "We've found the next senshi, Sailor Mars, Belle-chan! Usually she works as a priestess, but…." The clip shows Belle telling the girls she's won't be part of their team. Bubble! Ariel watches, and as the scene ends the bubble enlarges to full screen size. "No way!" Ariel cries. "What do we do!?"

Intro:

Ariel and Mulan are the secret karaoke room. Ariel sits with her head in her hands. "I don't understand Belle-chan…" She moans. "To say that she doesn't want to be part of the team….and I'm shocked that she hates karaoke…"

"You'll just have to convince her." Melody tells the girls. "Because the four senshi have to all be together."

Mulan looks worried. "But, we can't exactly force her to join us…" She says.

"Yeah." Ariel agreed. "But no matter what Bella-chan says, I think of her as a team member!" She grins.

Mulan gives a worried smile. "At any rate, we'll think of a plan to get Belle to join, but in the meantime, there's something else I want you two to research. Something that might be the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho." Says Melody.

Ariel looks surprised. "Really?"

At The Dark Kingdom Queen Ursula paces in her throne room. "For them to have found three Sailor Senshi….can they really mean to awaken that insufferable princess?" She pause, and smiles. "But…if the princess is around…we may be able to get our hands on the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho!"

Beast steps up. "Queen Ursula. I will find the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho…" He says with a smug smile. S

he turns to him, pointing her claw-like finger at him. "Silence! You boast that, when you couldn't even collect energy properly! If you want to to be loved by me, try and show yourself useful, Beast. Shang! Are you here?" She yells.

Out of the darkness steps Shang, which looked like a Chinese general, walking over to stand next to Beast. He bows. "At your side, Queen Beryl." He throws Beast a glare. Queen Ursula looks meaningfully off into the distance.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Belle is doing a fire reading. "An ominous shadow is moving again." She says staring into the fire. Then she gets up, and leaves the room purposefully.

In town, people are gathered around watching a news program on a screen on the side of a building. On the program, a reporter stands in front of a image of a blue jewel bracelet. Says the reporter. "…it's called the Maboroshi no Aozuisho (Blue crystal), and has yet to be displayed to the public. However, the current owner will reveal it to guests at her birthday party tomorrow."

Mulan and Ariel listen at the back of the crowd. "Melody, it's the Aozuisho, not the Ginzuisho." Ariel says.

"Well, yes, but the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho is just what we call it." Melody admits. "And I'm curious about the combination of a jewel and a rich girl."

"Ok!" Ariel announces, as they start to walk away. "So we're crashing the party then!"

"But…" Mulan protests. "We need invitations. I could ask my mother…."

"What are you talking about, Mulan-chan!" Ariel interrupts her. "This is when we use these!" She pulls out her cell phone item with such vigor that she smacks someone in the stomach with it. "Ow!" Says a pissed off voice. "I'm sorry!" She bows, only to realize that it is none other than Eric, who looks very annoyed.

"You again? What are you always loitering around me?" He asks, angrily.

"Me? You're the one's always loitering!" Ariel yells back.

"Well, anyway, why don't you stop acting all hyper like an idiot?" He stalks off.

"What do you mean like an idiot!" Ariel yells after him.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Mulan ask.

Ariel shakes her head vehemently. "No way!"

"I think there's something weird about him…" Melody says.

"That's cuz he's a weird guy." Ariel replies.

Eric is talking to himself determinatedly. "The Maboroshi no Aozuisho….Could it be…the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho?"

Shang, in human disguise in a red leather jacket and black hair gelled straight up, watches, his arms folded, as the announcer on TV speculates about the true nature of the crystal. "It's a possibility…." Shang says to himself. He walks off, passing Belle, who spins around quickly to watch him go.

"This feeling…." She murmers to herself.

Ariel and Mulan have spotted her and run over. "Belle-chan! What a coincidence to meet you at a place like this!" Ariel says, cheerfully. "But what are you doing here?"

"Not much…" Belle replies, guardedly.

"Did you sense something from the Aozuisho?" Melody asks.

"Probably." Belle admits. "I got the feeling that a Youma may be on the move."

Ariel jumps up and down in excitement. "So let's research it together! We were going to go to the party anyway!"

"Don't act like I'm with you." Belle tells her coldly. "I'm do it on my own."

Ariel is distressed. "Why? Belle-chan! We're all the same senshi! We're team mates!"

"Being a senshi and being part of the team are to different things." Belle says.

"Why don't you want to be part of the team?" Ariel asks.

"I've always been alone." Belle says. "And that's easiest. Well then." She walks off.

Ariel, Mulan and Melody walked down the street. Ariel hangs her head. "No use, huh." She says.

"Well, for the time being, why don't we just research at the party tomorrow on our own." Melody says. "I'm sure Belle will be there also, but…."

"Oh!" Ariel interrupts, with a big smile.

"What do we do about clothes?" She walks ahead with a dreamy look on her face, clasping her hands. "You have to wear a dress to this kind of thing!"

"Ariel-chan…this isn't a game…" Melody moans, as Mulan shakes her head. "I know…but it's not very often you get to go to a party…"

Ariel protests. "Oh! I wanna wear this!" She exclaims prancing over to the shop window with fancy dresses on display. Melody and Mulan watch as she pulls out her magic cell phone. Mulan shakes her head with a resigned sigh. Ariel uses to cell phone to change into several fancy dresses, with a big smile on her face.

The party, however, turns out to be a Halloween party, as the next shot shows people in masks and costumes, pumpkins and general Halloween paraphernalia Mulan is wearing a black and white dress kind of like a French Maids outfit, with cat ears and whiskers painted on, holding Melody. "Who knew this would be a Halloween party…" Luna says.

Mulan looks around. "Oh. That must be Ariel-san." She says without irony as a figure in a bear suit appears. Bear Suit! Ariel runs over waving her arms, and promptly falls flat on her face. "Are you ok?" Mulan asks, helping her up. Ariel rubs her bear head.

"Ariel-chan, get a grip…" Melody moans. As Melody leads Ariel away, Belle walks in wearing her priestess robes and a red mask.

"Happy Birthday Yuka" is projected on the wall, and out comes the owner of the Aozuisho, a teenage girl wearing a pink dress, and holding a feathered mask. "Everyone! Thank you for coming to my birthday party!" She says into the mic. Everyone claps. "Have a great time!" She says. The DJ tells the crowd to get wild, and says he's taking requests.

Ariel is jumping up and down in excitement. "This is so cool! I've never been to a party like this before! Hey, isn't that some famous guy!" She rushes off.

"Why don't the two of us have a look around." Melody says.

"But, what about Ariel-san?" Mulan asks. "She'll be no use until her excitement wears off." Melody tells Mulan.

Meanwhile, the owner of the jewel is talking to a policemen. "The unveiling is in an hour, so please guard it until then." She tells him.

Shang, in General form watches from behind a plant. He places a green crystal inside the plant and a cactus like Youma appears out of it. "Go!" Shang tells the plant youma, with a huge flourish of his cape. The youma walks after the jewel owner and the policemen.

Ariel is looking around the party for Mulan and Melody. Someone bumps into her and she trips, falling face first onto Tuxedo Kamen's chest. 'Tuxedo Kamen?' Thinks Ariel inside the Bear Suit. 'It's really him, right? He's soo cute!' Hearts reflect in her eyes. "Um…" She begins.

"Hey you." Tuxedo Kamen says.

But Ariel simply smiles inside the suit. 'Tuxedo Kamen smells so good!' She thinks, closing her eyes, and rubbing her head against his chest.

Tuxedo Kamen is disturbed as the person in the Bear Suit rubs against him. "What's with this bear?" He asks, aggravated.

Mulan peeks sneakily around the corner of the hallway, in her regular clothes again. She begins to walk down the hall, but someone puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see Belle, who nods at her. "I feel a youma." Belle tells her. "You'd better be careful."

"Um…" Belle turns back at Mulan's voice. Mulan continues. "Won't you work together with me, not as part of the team, but as another senshi?"

Belle stares at her. "I mean, I think that it'd go better with more people." Mulan explains.

"Well, yeah…" Belle admits.

"Belle-san…" Mulan says tentatively. "Could it be…are you scared to become part of a team?" Belle looks at her quickly. "I'm sorry!" Mulan says. "It's just…" She looks down. "I felt like I might understand how you feel." Belle looks down as well, looking sad. "Maybe…" She says. "Friends…and family…those things will break apart someday….they always have…" Mulan looks at her.

Meanwhile, Ariel is still trying to get up the courage to say something to Tuxedo Kamen. But before she can get farther than "Um…" He says, "Sorry, but could you get off me?", and walks away.

"I finally got to see him again…but I couldn't talk to him…" Ariel laments. "Even though, I don't know what to say anyway…" She walks away dejectedly, running into the DJ booth. "Oh! That's right!" She exclaims.

Mulan and Belle walk down the hallway together. Mulan smiles at Belle. Suddenly they hear a man yell. They run down the hallway to find the cop unconscious on the floor, and the owner carrying the box with the jewel in it. "What are you doing?" Belle asks. The girl looks at them, with a eerie green light in her face. "She's possessed by something!"

"'Probably a youma!" Mulan says. Mulan pushes her and grabs the box. The girl falls to the ground and the youma appears.

"Mercury Power…."

"Mars Power…."

"Make up!" The girls transform. Sailor Mars pushes the Youma and it falls to the ground. "You take that and run!" She says to Mercury, who is still holding the box. "I'll buy us some time!" Mercury runs out of the room. Mars does her 'Youma Taisan!' on the Youma, which splits into two. As Mars chases the one Youma which runs out of the room, the other Youma wraps her up in a vine. Melody peaks her head in the door.

Meanwhile, Ariel hands the DJ a request for Aurora's 'C'est la Vie'. Just then her cell phone rings. "Hello?" She tries to put it to the bear head but can't hear, so she takes off the head. "Hello? Melody? A youma!?" She takes off.

Mars, wrapped in the vine, has sunk to the ground. Ariel rushes in The theme song plays. "Wait, I'll save you!" Ariel says. She reaches back to undo the bear suit. "Huh?" She makes a face. Mars stares at her. "I can't get this off!" She cries, jumping around and contorting to try to get at the zipper in the back. "I can't get my transformation broach out!" The youma shoots out vines, which wrap around Ariel. "What is this?" She cries.

"A…Ariel-san!" Mars stands up, and breaks out of her veins.

"Bella-chan! You're amazing!" Ariel cries. Mars goes over and cuts the vines off Ariel with a karate chop, ushering Ariel out of the room. "Hurry and take this off!" Mars cries, helping Ariel with the zipper.

"Seriously." Mars says. "Here I thought you were going to save me…"

"That's what I wanted to do too…" Ariel admits, throwing the suit off. "I got it off!" She exclaims happily. She looks at Mars. "But, I was really moved." She says.

"Huh?" Mars looks at her.

"Because you saved me! Aren't teammates great?" Ariel muses, with a smile. Mars smiles a small smile back. Ariel grins at her, and Mars' smile widens. S

uddenly Mars says, "Oh right! Mulan-san!" They run off to find Mercury.

Mercury is on the roof, cornered by the two Youma. "Hold it!" Ariel yells.

"Ariel-san!" Mulan runs over, and stands behind Ariel, posing next to Mars.

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!" Ariel transforms.

"I'm the soldier of water and knowledge, Sailor Mercury!"

"'I'm the soldier of fire and passion, Sailor Mars!"

"I'm the pretty sailor suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon…."

The three senshi stand in their fighting poses. "We'll punish you!" The youma create a third youma.

"No way! This has to be against the rules!" Sailor Moon wails. Mars does 'Akuryo Taisan!' on the center Youma which involves a lot of fire, and many ofuda that fly at the youma.

However, the other two youma heal the third one and they continue to attack. Mercury does her 'Mercury Aqua Beam', but the youma heal themselves again.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon ask.

"I think we probably have to hit all three at the same time." Mercury says.

"Oh, right." Sailor Moon gets out her Moon Stick, and the senshi perform their attacks at the same time.

"Mercury Aqua Beam!"

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

"Akuryo Taisan!"

However, the youma just get up again. "We have to get our timing just right." Mercury says.

"Ok! Let's go, everyone!" Sailor Moon cries.

The senshi attack again at the same time, and again the youma get up. The senshi resort to some good old physical fighting, which ends in them running from the youma and hiding. "Its's not working. What do we do?" Mercury asks. Sailor Moon is singing under her breath.

"Ariel-san, what are you doing at a time like this?" Mars asks sharply.

"Don't you hear Aurora's song?" Sailor Moon asks.

"What about it?" Mars asks. "

Oh…" Mercury gets it. "If we time ourselves with this rhythm…" Sailor Moon nods.

"Huh?" Mars stares at them.

"Belle-chan!" Ariel says, "I know you hate singing, but just bear with it for now!"

Mars nods. "Let's go!" The girls run out.

Downstairs, the DJ introduces the song. "'C'est la Vie', from Aurora's second album! Requested by 'Moon Girl' to her 'Masked Man'." The senshi circle around, singing. At the chorus, they perform their attacks. It works, and the youma disappear.

"We did it!" Mars cries, with a big smile. Then she realizes what she's doing, and stops. Sailor Moon and Mercury go over to her, and they smile at each other.

Shang walks on the roof holding the box with the Aozuisho in it. "If I just give this to Queen Ursula it'll prove my metal to her."

"No!" Sailor Moon yells. "Give that back!"

Shang glares at them. The senshi move forward, but out of nowhere, Tuxedo Kamen jumps in front of them. "Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cries.

"Who're you?" Shang asks, glaring.

"Why don't you give that back?" Tuxedo Kamen asks threateningly.

"Why don't you try and take it?" Shang taunts him. Tuxedo Kamen whips out his cane, and the two men fight. Somehow, Tux manages to knock the box with his cane, so it flies out of Shang hands and sails through the air, towards the edge of the building. Sailor Moon runs forwards to catch it.

"Watch out!" Mercury yells.

"You'll never get it!" Mars yells. But Sailor Moon catches it just before it sails over the edge.

However, she's standing on the very edge of the roof. She teeters and falls. Mars and Mercury start to run towards her. Tuxedo, a horrified look on his face, runs forward and manages to grab her hand. "Hold on tight!" He tells her. "Tuxedo kamen!" Tux struggles to pull her up.

"No…" Sailor Moon says. "Let go." But he continues to try to pull her up, which results in both of them falling of the roof, their hands still entwined.

Mars and Mercury rush over to the edge. "Ariel-san!" As they fall, Sailor Moon's Moon Stick glows, and forms a protective bubble around the two. Mars and Mercury watch in awe. When they see that the bubble is floating gently to the ground, they turn around. Mercury sinks to the ground in relief, and Mars leans against the wall, eyes closed. Shang clicks his tongue in frustration and storms off. Inside the bubble, Sailor Moon looks around with a huge smile.

Tuxedo Mask looks around in wonder. "What is this?" He asks.

"It feels so good!" Sailor Moon cries. She begins to sing the 'C'est la vie' song. Tuxedo watches her with a gentle smile. They reach the ground, and the bubble disappears.

"You saved me, Sailor Moon." Says Tuxedo Kamen.

"No, it was my fault anyway." Sailor Moon protests, looking at the ground. She bows. "Thank you for saving me all the time." She tells him.

He smiles at her. "You….have a pretty good voice." He tells her. She smile and looks away. "Oh, no…" She demures.

Mercury and Mars run up calling "Tsukino-san!", and she goes over to them. "We were worried about you!" Mercury tells her. "

Guess what, this sparkled, and we floated in the sky!" Sailor Moon tells them excitedly, showing the Moon Stick. T

uxedo Kamen takes out the Aozuisho box with a big flourish of his cape. He opens it and inside it a necklace with a light blue crystal on it. "This wasn't it…" He says.

Melody comes over to him. "Tuxedo Kamen, are you looking for the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho too? Who are you?"

"Who knows…" He says coldly. "If we're looking for the same thing, we may be enemies…"

"What? An enemy?" Melody asks.

He just smiles coldly, and walks off with yet another cape flourish.

The three girls walk down the street, in their regular clothes. Ariel is singing 'C'est la Vie' loudly, and Mulan joins in. A step behind them, Belle waves a stick in time with their singing. Mulan and Ariel turn around to face her. "Belle-chan!" Ariel says suddenly. "Let's have a karaoke party sometime soon!"

"You've gotta be kidding. I told you I hate karaoke." Belle says. Ariel looks down, as if she's going to cry. Bella watches her and then says "We can have a party if we don't do karaoke though."

Ariel looks up, a big smile on her face. "Really?" She bounces over to Belle. "Let's have a party then!" The three girls walk together. Ariel remembers all her meetings with Tuxedo Kamen that day. She smiles. "I give up…" She says. Melody remembers Tux saying him might be an enemy and makes a frowning noise.


	7. Act 5

**Act 5**

Mulan is sitting at her desk, which shrinks into a small screen frame shaped like the mercury planetary symbol, as Mulan begins to narrate. "Bella-san had felt resistant to becoming part of the team…." Shots of Bella saying how she's always been alone, and the senshi beating the youma by singing. "…but she was caught up in Ariel-san's pace, and with her help we were able to defeat the youma!"Mulan's narration continues as the scene shifts back to her bedroom. "Somehow, being with the three of them makes me happy." Mulan is in bed, just opening her eyes. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and sits up, stretching, a smile on her face. "For the first time, I may be with people that I can call friends." On her bedside table is a photo of she and Ariel and Bella in their school uniforms, smiling. A white cardigan over her (blue) pjs, Mulan makes herself tea, and toast in her spacious, rich looking kitchen. On the white board is a note from her mother, saying, 'Good morning. There's an emergency case, so I'm off to the hospital. I know you'll get a good grade on the mock exam. From Mama.' Mulansits in her completely white kitchen, listening to the expensive looking white radio, and spreading jam on her toast. The voice on the radio says, "Today we'll start the horoscope with my own sign, Virgo! Take care in your friendships! They may not be as strong as you think!" Mulan looks over at the radio, looking worried, and then pouts at it, taking a bite of her toast. Mulantakes her glasses out of their case, and puts then on it front of her little lit mirror, smiling at her reflection. Mulan, wearing regular clothes, is walking down a beautiful sunlit wooded path. She comes across a puddle. She stops, and smiles, looking around to see if anyone is watching. She backs up a little, and does a running leap over the puddle.

Mulan's triumphant smile fades as she hears angry teenage voices. "She's just really annoying."

"She acting like we're friends all of a sudden."In front of Mulan, a reporter is interviewing two high school girls.

"How do you really feel about this girl?" She asks.

"Well, it doesn't seem like she realizes it, but…." The girls continue to whine about how annoying the girl is.

Meanwhile, Aladdin is talking to the turtle. "Let's go for a walk next time." He tells it, smiling a creepy smile. He looks up to see Mulan, who shows her card, and begins to walk off. "Just you today?" Aladdin asks. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Mulan keeps smiling, although her smile seems a bit forced. "I'm meeting them here." She says.

"Oh, ok." Aladdin turns back to the turtle. "Let's go next time, ok?"

"Um…" Aladdin looks up to see Mulan standing across from him, looking worried. She leans forward.

"Do we look like we aren't close?" She asks.

"Huh?" Aladdin stares at her, surprised. Mulan just watches him, her lips pressed together, looking almost as if she might cry.

She picks up the narration again. "For the first time….I'm with people I can call friends…..right?"

Intro:

Mulan sits alone in the Secret Karaoke room. On the wall is a collage of photos of the three girls. She goes over to them, and straightens the one in the middle, which is the same photo she has on her table. The door opens, and Ariel and Belle come in, in the middle of a conversation. "Just listen to it!" Ariel whines.

"I told you I don't want to." Belle says, sighing. "I hate karaoke."

"It's not karaoke! It has Aurora's songs on it, and if you listen to it, I know you'll love it! Just listen to it once!" Mulan smiles and seems like she's going to say something, but her smile fades as she can't get a word in edgewise.

"Ariel, stop pestering me!" Belle says sharply.

"Just once! Come on!" Ariel whines.

Belle leans over to her. "Stop. Pestering. Me" She says. Ariel looks down, pouting.

Mulan smiles. "Ariel-san," She begins.

Ariel looks up. "Mulan-chan, you're still calling me Ariel-san?" She asks, a bit brattily. "Belle-chan has all of a sudden started calling me by only my name. You should stop calling me Ariel-san. It sounds like we're not friends or something."

Mulan looks at her, shocked and dismayed. "It doesn't really matter what she calls you." Belle says.

Ariel turns to her. "I think it's pretty important." She says. "Anyway, just listen to this once! Mulan-chan, tell her how good it is!"

"Enough already." Belle says. "I know you'll like it!" Ariel whines.

"Shut up about it." Bella says. "But…" "I don't want it." Bella says whines. Mulan just looks lonely.

Mulan walks down the street, when she hears someone say. "My friendship with you was a lie." She looks around frantically and sees that it is coming from a tv in a shop window.

The woman on the tv says, "What do you mean?"

The first woman walks up to her. "I was just using you. Because it helped me to pretend to be your friend. Really, you're such a pushover." She laughs cruelly. In Mulan's head, the laugh is overlapped by Ariel. As Mulan stares in horror, in her head Ariel appears, wearing the outfit of the woman in the tv show, and a cold expression on her face. "It's time to say goodbye." She says coldly, pulling out a gun, which she fires at Mulan with an evil smile. Mulan gasps, and shakes her head to get the wild picture out of her mind. "I'm thinking about this way to much." She says, trying to smile.

At the bookstore, Mulan finds a book called 'How to make true friends.' She opens it up and begins to read. The book says, 'Are you confident that if you and your friends get into a fight, you'll be able to make up?' At her desk, Mulan continues to read the book, which she has bought. 'Aren't you always sitting by yourself at meals and parties?' She remembers sitting alone at lunch. 'You can't become real friends with anyone like that. Someday, they will all leave you.' "Leave me?" Mulan bursts out. "Ariel-san and the others?!" She looks over at the picture on her table. "That would never….." She remembers the radio and the tv show, the girls being interviewed, and Aladdin, and lastly, Ariel saying it was like they weren't friends. Mulan's eyes get big and scared. She looks back at the book. 'It's alright. You can become real friends.' It says.

The next day, Ariel runs into the school gate, pausing to bow to the gardener, and then hurries to the shoe locker. "A, Ariel…" She hears. She looks up to she Mulan standing there. "Ariel! Good morning!" Mulan yells, with a huge smile.

Ariel is shocked. "Good morning. No way…" She bursts into a smile. "You called me by my name!"

"Well, we are friends, and I thought I should be more casual with you!" Mulan says, still in that loud cheerful voice."

"Wow, what happened? But it makes me really happy!" Ariel gives Mulan an impulsive hug, which Mulan looks very unaccustomed to. Ariel grabs Mulan's arm and pulls her down the hall. Mulan is still holding herself very stiffly and unnaturally. Ariel pulls open the door to the classroom where everyone is talking.

"Good morning!" She says with a huge smile.

"Good morning!" Everyone says back.

Mulan follows her in. "Good morning!" She says with a huge smile.

"Good morning!" Everyone says back. Then they stop and stare at her. "Huh!?"

The teacher announces they will have a small pop quiz, and that the people who fail it will have to do the cleaning after school today. The whole class, including Ariel starts making booing noises, and shaking their fists. Mulan looks around, and after hesitating for a moment, joins in. The book narration says, 'You don't have to push yourself, or do anything difficult.' Ariel's friends all look surprised and confused. Ariel looks happy. Mulan sits down to eat with them. The book says, 'Just laugh, and chat with your friends.' After school, Ariel and Mulan are cleaning.

"I can't believe you failed a test." Ariel says.

"Well, it happens sometimes." Mulan says. The book says, 'Just helping each other out. That's all you need to do.' Ariel invites Mulan to a slumber party at her house, with Naru, but then asks if she's busy with cram school. Mulan thinks about it, but agrees to come. The book repeats, 'You don't have to push yourself, or do anything difficult.'

At the shrine, Ariel is eating from a huge tub of popcorn, while Belle sweeps the grounds. Ariel tells Belle how forward Mulan is being, eating lunch with them and everything. She invites Belle to come along to the slumber party, but Bella says. "Your friends from school will be there too, right? Why would I want to go?"

"But it's more fun with a lot of friends!" Ariel protests.

"It's not a question of just getting a lot of people together." Belle says, taking some popcorn. "And I think Mulan-chan feels that way too."

"Mulan-chan's changed. If she becomes friends with Naru-chan and the others, things will be even more fun!" Ariel says happily. Belle just watches her, and then looks away.

Mulan reads the day's note on the white board from her mother, which says, ' I have to work the night shift, so I won't be home until tomorrow. Good luck on the mock exam at cram school today!' She erases it, and puts on her glasses, giving the mirror a half hearted smile.

In the Dark Kingdom, Shang kneels before Queen Ursula. He tells her, "I've found something that might be the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho."

"What we want is not something that might be the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho…." She turns to him, yelling. "But nothing other than the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho itself!"

Shang says frantically, "I know that! I'll make sure of it, and if it is the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho, I will make sure it comes into your hands!" Ursula smiles, and tells him that if he brings her the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho, she'll give him anything he wants. Shang says, "The only thing I want, your majesty, is you." Ursula just smiles.

At Ariel's house, Naru and Ariel sing 'C'est la vie' on her home karaoke machine, wear party hats and blow noise makers, put on those glasses with the big noses, and generally have a great time, while Mulan watches from her seat at the table, smiling, and clapping. Mulan looks at the clock and things that she could still make it to cram school, but just then Ariel hands her the mic, and tell her to sing next verse. She smiles. 'Ok!' Mulan sings and bops along to the song, with a smile on her face. Naru stares in disbelief. "No way…"

Ariel grins and squeals "Mulan-chan you're so cute!" Mulan keeps singing, and smiling, but she's gripping the microphone so hard her knuckles are white. During a lull in the party, Naru and Ariel show each other the new make up they've bought and decide to put on makeup. Mulan asks if she can join in, and they say of course. Ariel picks up Mulan's glasses and looks through them while Mulan's putting on mascara "Hey, the prescription on these is really weak. Wouldn't you be able to see fine without them?"

"Yeah, but…when I'm not wearing them, I just get so shy…" Mulan says. The girls put on their makeup. Mulan has put way too much on, causing Ariel and Naru to crack up. She joins in on the laughter after a moment, but it sounds forced.

In the bathroom, Mulan washes off her make up. "This is even more tiring than studying. I wonder why…" She says, and promptly passes out.

Ariel sits by the bed, watching Mulan, who is sleeping, with a wet towel over her forehead. Ikuko-mama peaks in and tells Ariel to watch over Mulan while she takes Naru home. Ariel nods, and watches Mulan worriedly. "I'm sorry." Mulan says weakly. "During your party…"

"Mulan-chan, you were really pushing yourself." Ariel says. She takes out 'how to make real friends' "This fell out of your bag." Mulan grabs it out of her hands. "You don't need to do this; we're still friends." Ariel tells her. "So please stop. I don't want you doing anything that's going to make you collapse like this."

"But…you said that if I didn't call you by your name, it was like we weren't friends, and when I did, you were really happy, weren't you!" Mulan cried.

"Yes, but…." Ariel looks down. "If it was a lie, it doesn't make me happy. I think that that kind of thing is the most un-friend-like." Mulan looks away, tears in her eyes. "I...I'll get you some water." Ariel rushes out of the room.

In the secret karaoke room, Ariel stares at the pictures of the three of them. "This is really depressing." She says. "I thought there was something funny about it."

Belle says, from her seat at the table. "I really thought that Mulan-chan could become friends with Naru-chan and the others!" Ariel protests, going over to the table, and sitting down dejectedly. "You know Ariel," Belle says, "You really live up to your name, you're so quick about things, but she's not going to change so quickly." Just then, Ariel's cell phone item rings. It's Melody, who tells them that she's found a jewel that may be the Ginzuisho. She tells them to come right away, that the woman giving this art show has a pendant that is suspicious. She tells them to go and see if it's really the Gnzuisho. The two girls go to the showroom. "I wonder if Mulan-chan will show up." Ariel wonders sadly.

"I don't know, but let's split up." Belle tells her.

Meanwhile, Shang has already made the youma, which kind of looks like a colorful piece of modern art. "If it's the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho, make sure you get it." He tells the youma. Ariel and Belle, run around, looking for the woman giving the show. Ariel finds a name tag on the floor. She picks it up. "Eric Ei?"

"It's Eric Chiba." Says an annoyed voice. It was Eric. "Jeez, you just pop up everywhere don't you?"

"So do you!" She retorts.

He grabs his name card back. "Normal people could at least read this." He says. "Are you really going to that cram school from before?"

Ariel yelled, "Leave me alone! At least say thank you!"

He says, and says sneakily. "Thanks for picking it up." He moves her hand away from where it's covering her name tag. "Tsukino…Oreo."

"It's Ariel!" She yells, as he walks away. "Ariel! Ariel Ariel!" She watches him go, with a disgusted look on her face. "Chiba Eric." She shudders. "Eww, I memorized that jerk's name."

Eric looks around. 'Where's the crystal!?' He thinks.

Mulan-chan runs to the exhibit hall, just in time to see the woman being attacked by the youma, who grabs the pendent. Mulan transforms, and says her speech to the youma. The youma runs out of the building and she follows it into a forest. The youma taunts her by disappearing and reappearing. Mercury closes her eyes. "I can't follow it with eyes!" She crouches down, listening to the water, the flow of the river, and the drips dripping off trees. 'There it is!' She opens her eyes and attacks it, cart-wheeling. She starts to do her attack, but it attacks her, and a small tree falls on her leg. The youma advances. She tries in vain to move. She is about to dial for help on her magic cell phone, but remembers Ariel when she said that she thought lying was the most unfriendly thing to do, and stops. She braces herself for the youma's attack, but another attack hits the youma distracting it.

"How could you do this to Mulan-chan!" Sailor Moon cries.

"We'll punish you!" Yells Mars. Sailor Moon and Mars do their attacks, and the youma disappears. As it disappears the pendant flies through the air.

Tuxuedo Kamen jumps out of nowhere and grabs it in midair. He looks at it. "This isn't it. This isn' the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho." He tosses it to Sailor Moon, and then walks away with a flourish of his cape.

Sailor Moon stars after him. "Tuxedo Kamen…"

Mars is helping Mercury up. "Are you ok?" She asks.

Sailor Moon runs over to them. "Mulan-chan are you hurt? Why didn't you call us for help? We would have come sooner!"

"Ariel-chan…" Mercury begins.

"Oh! How you just called me Ariel-chan! It's much more like you, I like it!" She grins. Mercury smiles. Mars puts a hand on Mercury's shoulder and smiles at her. "Ariel-chan, Belle-chan…"

"Mulan-chan!" Sailor Moon gives her a big hug. "Belle-chan too!" She pulls Mars into the group up. The girls laugh together.

At school, Naru remarks that 'Mulan-chan' has returned to her old self. "What was up with her?" She asks. Her friends continue to talk about 'Mulan-chan', and how she's a genius. Ariel looks at them, realizing with a smile that they are calling her 'Mulan-chan'.

Outside, Mulan eats her lunchs lunch, realizing she forgot her glasses. "Just like Belle-chan says, Mulan-chan won't change quickly, but I think she'll change little by little" Ariel says.

Melody peers in at the school. "The day that all the senshi come together is close. The fourth senshi must be close."

A tall girl in a tan school uniform walks in the pouring rain. The lightening flashes and she looks back. It's Jasmine.


	8. Act 6

**Act 6**

It begins with shots of boys playing basketball, particularly a tall boy with longish hair and a tan knit hat. Ariel, and some friends, let by Naru, rush over to the fence to watch the boys. Ariel asks "Which boy it is that they're interested in?" and Naru tells her it's the guy in the hat. The girls squeal and clap, and look at him through a camera. Ariel says he's really good, and Naru tells her that he plays basketball a lot there, and lately he's been gaining a lot of female fans. Girls run up and give him gifts. Ariel's friends decide they want to get closer, and rush off, leaving Ariel with the camera. "Hey, wait for me!" She calls, running after she hurries to catch up with them, a basketball comes flying in front of her and slams into the wall. She stops short and ducks to avoid ball rolls away and it picked up by a boy in an orange sweatshirt, who steps out from behind a tree, followed by two other boys. Ariel watches them warily. "What is this?"

The boys advance on her, dribbling the ball. "Hey, if you wanna learn to play basket ball, we'll teach you." One says mockingly.

"That's ok." Ariel replies, but as she starts to walk away, they throw the ball in front of her face again. She looks at them. "Hey, watch it!" She says indignantly. They mock her and laugh. Then the lead boy throws the ball again, this time at her head. Ariel cringes. But the ball doesn't hit her, so she looks up slowly, to see a tall girl in a tan sailor suit with long black hair standing in front of her holding the ball. She glances back at Ariel, and then hurls the ball at the boys.

It hits the leader boy in the stomach with such force that he falls to the ground. "Are you ok?" His friends ask.

"That woman's freaking strong!" He says, as he gets up.

"Pick it up." He says threateningly. The boys jeer and start to walk towards Ariel and Jasmine. But Jasmine just watches them, her face expressionless.

"You want to me to hurt you?" The boys asks, reaching out to grab Jasmine.

But she grabs his hand and pushes him away so he falls to the ground. "That's enough, you!" One of the boys glares at her from his friend's side. Jasmine just looks at them. The wind picks up and the tree leaves rustle.

The other two boys fall to the ground. "We won't forget this!" They yell, as Jasmine lowers her hand. The boys run off.

"That was so cool!" Ariel says, a big grin on her face. "Thank you!" Jasmine just turns back and look at her. "Umm…" Ariel begins, but Jasmine simply walks away. Ariel stares after her. "I wonder what school that uniform's from?"

Intro:

The dark kingdom. "I guess the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho isn't something to be easily found…" Queen Ursula muses.

Shang is bowing in front of her. "Yes, but…" he stands up, and walks over, his hand earnestly pressed to his chest. "I will find it for you, even if I must give up my life to do so."

Ursula smiles. And walks over to him, making hand gestures around his face. "How commendable. Until you do, we'll give the human energy that Jadeite is collecting to our great Evil." She says.

"That foolish boy has done nothing but fail!" Shang protests. "Will you not wash your hands of him yet?"

"He is working desperately for our sake." Ursula says, walking away, her back to Shang. "Sometimes perhaps we must see even foolishness as commendable." She glances back at Shang, who looks very displeased.

Meanwhile, Beast places a crystal down on a table. "I have to please Queen Ursula this time. I can't let Shang get all the credit himself!" Beast turns out to be in a room filled with candles, tables and marble statues. At Juuban High School, Ariel and her friends are eating lunch. "You're going to watch basketball again after school?" She asks.

"I wanna see Takeru again!" Naru says dreamily.

"Is he really that cool?" Ariel asks. "

Yes!" Her friends say at once.

"Ok…" Ariel looks away with a little smile, thinking, 'I think Tuxedo Kamen-sam is ten times better….' Just then, she notices Jasmine walk past the classroom door. "Huh, why's she here?" Ariel murmurs.

"Who's she? She has on a different uniform." Naru observes.

"Oh, don't you know? That's the new girl in class 6." Her friend explains.

"A transfer student?"

"They say that she was kicked out of her old school for injuring people in a fight, and that's why she transferred here."

Jasmine walks out to the roof. Mulan is sitting eating her lunch and reading like always. She looks up, and nods in acknowledgement. Jasmine nods back, and goes to the far end of the roof. Mulan watches her. Jasmine sits down and takes out her lunch, glances back at Mulan, and then starts to eat. As Jasmine walks down the hall of the school, students stare at her and whisper to each other.

Jasmine stands outside, the wind blowing as she looks up at a tree. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around to find Ariel grinning at her. Ariel and Jasmine walk together. "I can't believe we go to the same school!" Ariel says. "Thanks a lot for yesterday!"

"No problem." Jasmine says. She looks over at Ariel, who looks back at her.

"What is it?" Ariel asks.

"Nah, it's just that you're the first person who's talked to me." Jasmine explains.

"Oh, those rumors? I don't believe them. I mean, you don't look like that kind of person. They're lies, aren't they?"

"Yeah, well, either way it doesn't change things."

Ariel jumps down in front of Jasmine. "You're really manly." She says.

"I get that a lot." Jasmine says.

Ariel smiles. "I'm Tsukino Ariel!"

"Ariel? I'm Kino Jasmine."

"Ok, Jasmine-chan then."

"Huh?" Jasmine looks surprised.

"Have you gotten used to the area?" Ariel asks.

"Well, I still don't know much about the shopping." Jasmine admits.

Ariel grabs her hand and pulls her along. "Let's go!"

Ariel drags Jasmine in 'Claire's', used clothing stores, etc and they try on various shoes and hats, and Ariel suggests different hair accessories etc to Jasmine. The whole time Ariel is hyper and cheerful, chattering away, while Jasmine smiles, the happy and someone uncomfortable smile of someone for whom going out with friends is a new experience. Ariel and Jasmine eat crepes at a restaurant surrounded by flowers. "It must be a lot of work moving in." Ariel says.

"Yeah, because I live alone." Jasmine replies.

"No way, really? You live alone?"

"My parents died when I was little." Jasmine explains.

"I see…" Ariel looks down. Then she brightens up. "There's one more place I want to take you! Where you can go and pray when you're in trouble!"

At Hikawa Shrine, Belle sits, talks to Melody. "You can't even tell about Sailor V's whereabouts with your divining?" Melody asks.

"No, but I do feel something from her." Belle says.

"Belle-chan!" Ariel runs up. "Oh, Melody's here?"

"What's up?" Belle asks.

"There's someone I want to introduce." Ariel explains. Jasmine comes over. "This is Kino Jasmine-chan, she's just transferred to my school. She's super handsome!"

"Nice to meet you." Jasmine smiles.

"Same here." Belle says, looking Jasmine up and down.

She continues to stare, prompting Jasmine to ask. "Is there something wrong?"

Belle starts, and shakes her head. "Excuse me." She says. From behind her, Melody gasps.

Jasmine looks at her watch. "Well, I have to be going. Thanks for today."

"Ok, see you later!" Ariel waves, and Jasmine nods, and leaves.

"Belle-chan, did you feel it?" Melody asks.

The two girls look at Melody. "She may be the forth senshi." Belle says.

"No way! Jasmine-chan?" Ariel is surprised. They watch Jasmine leave the shrine grounds.

At the basket ball court in the park, a bunch of girls, including Naru and Ariel's friends, scream and cheer for Takeru. Jasmine watches from a distance, leaning up against a tree. Takeru does a jump shot, glowing red. All the girls watching him, including Jasmine, glow red for a moment. They look a bit surprised, and then continue to cheer for him. Jasmine looks around, surprised for a moment. The three boys from the other day watch her from the bushes, nodding at each other.

In Ariel's class, Naru and her friends are sighing over snapshots of Takeru playing basketball. Haruna-sensei steals the photos, "This is the kind of thing you have to save for break." She admonishes. Then she gets a look at the pictures. "Oh, he's cute! What do you all think?" She shows the pictures to the class, who all scream fangirlishly. Ariel notices that Jasmine is in one of the pictures, watching near a tree. Haruna-sensei makes everyone sit down and get back to work.

Ariel has a little smile on her face. "Could it be that Jasmine-chan…."

Jasmine leans back against a tree. "Me?" She says with an incredulous smile. "Like that high schooler? Not a chance!"

"But Jasmine-chan, your face looked so sad when you watched that Takeru-kun guy." Ariel protests.

"Huh?" Jasmine stops smiling.

Ariel walks over to her with a smile. "Well, I'm pretty sharp about these kind of things. I guess you could say I'm in the same situation with someone else. If there's anything I can do to help…." She claps a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, but Jasmine pushes it away, and walks away from her.

"You're wrong." She says. "Nah, I'm just interested in basketball. I mean, do I really look like the type?"

The winds blows through the tree leaves. "Well, you are masculine, but…."

"Aren't I? See, it just wouldn't fit me at all." Jasmine walks off.

Ariel watches her go. "I don't agree…." She says softly. "Wait!" She runs after Jasmine.

Meanwhile, Takeru dribbles the basketball in an empty her apartment building, Jasmine finds a letter in her mailbox. Her eyes widen when she sees the return address. Jasmine sits at her kitchen table, reading the letter. The room is bare, except for furniture, and many boxes can be seen stacked up against the walls. The letter says, 'I've been interested in you for a long time. If you'd like, please meet me tomorrow at 10. I'll be waiting at the place near the fountain. Takeru.' Jasmine smiles at tiny smile. "It just doesn't fit my personality." She says. Melody watches her from the window. Jasmine stand in her kitchen, with all the ingredients for cookies spread in front of her. She begins to make them.

In the park, Takeru drops the ball and smiles, and crowds of girls walk towards him like zombies. Naru is one of the girls. Takeru raises his arms, and the girls keep walking towards him. Jasmine is waiting at the fountain with a colored paper bag (with cookies in it), wearing a nice sweater and khaki pants.

In the secret karaoke room, Ariel is chomping on a senbei cracker. "I'm sure that's it." She says.

"We can't just decide for ourselves with no proof." Mulan says, stiring a blue drink with her straw. She's not wearing her glasses.

"We can't be sure she's a senshi until Melody's crescent moon really reacts." Belle says.

"Not that!" Ariel stands up, flourishing her cracker. "I'm talking about Jasmine-chan crushing on this guy."

"What? That's what you're talking about?" Belle asks.

Ariel runs over to her. "It's a big thing!" She protests.

"It's a waste of time to have crushes on boys." Belle says, sitting down.

"What? Belle-chan you've never fallen in love with a boy?" Ariel asks, surprised.

"No, I haven't." Belle says, sounding almost offended. "And anyway, she's saying herself that she's not that type of person." Ariel pouts.

"However," Mulan puts in. "She was trying to hide her lunch, but I saw it, and it was home-made, and very cute. It was really feminine."

"I see. So, maybe I'm right…" Ariel muses.

Meanwhile, Jasmine is still waiting. She waits and waits the entire day, until finally it starts to pour. But she still waits, getting soaked. Then she hears a voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She looks up, and it's….the three boys she had saved Ariel from. "You really thought he'd come? You really don't know what you're like, do you?" They laugh at her. Her bag falls to the ground, and the cookies spill out. Melody watches from behind a post.

Ariel hits the table. "That's horrible! What's up with that!?" She cries into the phone. Ariel, Mulan and Belle run to the fountain and find Jasmine, soaking wet, sitting down. "Jasmine-chan!" Ariel cries. She runs over and takes Jasmine's hand. Mulan and Belle follow her.

"You know…I got my hear broken at my old school. So, even though I knew it doesn't fit me at all…Takeru looked a little like my sempai, so…" She picks up the bag of cookies. "Why do I always do this?" She dumps the bag into the trash can next to her. She stands up. "It just doesn't suit me at all." She starts to walk off.

Ariel calls, "Jasmine-chan! I'm sorry that I said those things about you being manly! You're a girl, Jasmine-chan, it's not unsuitable at all!" But Jasmine just waves a hand to them and leaves. Ariel stares after her. Then she turns back to Mulan and Belle, whipping out her magic cell phone. "Mulan-chan, Belle-chan! Don't stop me, ok? I know they're not youma, but I…!"

Mulan smiles. "I'm not going to stop you." She says, pulling out her phone.

"I hate men that trick girls worst of all." Belle says, taking her phone out as well.

The three boys are playing basketball in the park. The ball rolls away. They go to pick it up to see Ariel, Belle and Mulan standing there, having obviously used their phones to transform themselves into basketball playing sports-girls. The three of them glare at the boys, who walk over to them. "Play us." Ariel says.

"If you've got the balls."

"Sounds like fun." The boys say.

Soaking wet, Jasmine makes her way back to her apartment. In the lobby, she glances at her empty mailbox. A tear trickles down her cheek. She looks over to see Takeru standing there. She stares at him. "You were the only one who didn't come." He explains, with a smile. "So I came to get you. Come with me." He puts out his hand, and after a moment she takes it. She then fades away.

When Mako opens her eyes, she is in a monochrome world of many candles and marble statues, filled with girls still as statues themselves. Takeru walks amongst them, laughing evilly. "Foolish women. Working yourselves up over a foolish crush. I'll take all that energy." When he goes to touch Jasmine, she grabs his wrist, and pulls it down. He looks at her. "Why didn't my spell work on you?"

She just stares at him. "You tricked them. All of these girls, they all liked you."

"So did you." He retorts.

"It doesn't matter about me. But you can't play around with the feelings of all of these girls." Jasmine says.

He smiles. "I made sure they enjoyed it." He says.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jasmine punches him in the face. He falls to the ground.

The black and white world fades away, and all the girls are in the park, conscious again. "Huh? What were we doing here?" Naru wonders.

Meanwhile, Ariel, Mualn and Belle are playing basketball with the three boys. They win, and the boys fall to ground exhausted. The girls walk over to them. "Done so soon?" They ask, tauntingly. The boys whisper to each other that they have to beat them. They get up, and begin to play another game. The boys grab Mulan and Belea to try to keep them from playing, but they elbow the boys and get free. Ariel dribbles the ball. When the boy tries to stop her from shooting, Mulan and Belle run in front of her, running away just as she starts running to make her shot. She jumps, obviously using some kind senshi reflexes, and kicks off on the boys head, doing a slam dunk. The boys fall to the ground, moaning, "They're so tough…"

The three girls say "Yay!" together.

Meanwhile, Jasmine backs away from Takeru. "How dare you! I won't let you get away!" He pulls off his hat, and turns into a youma. The real Takeru falls the ground. Jasmine backs up more, staring at the youma. The real Takeru screams like a girl, and the youma turns to him. Jasmine rushes over to it and pushes it away, but it throws her to the ground, and wraps the metal looking snake appendage it has around her neck, strangling her.

Jasmine reaches out her hand to Takeru. "Help me…" She says. But Takeru screams again and scrambles away. Jasmine-chan stands watching herself when she was young. Young Jasmine sits on the floor crying. Her mother and father appear, only to walk away. "Mom, Dad…don't go!" cries little Jasmine. She fades into Present Day Mako. A boy (her sempai?) is in front of her, but he walks away. "Don't go!" She cries. One by one students, adults, various people appear, only to walk away. Jasmine stands up. "In the end, I'm always alone."

"Jasmine-chan!" cries a voice. She looks over, to see Sailor Moon appear out of the mist. "You're not alone." Sailor Moon takes her hand, and a transformation bracelet appears on her wrist. "Transform"

Jasmine looks from her wrist to Sailor Moon, and nods. "Jupiter Power, Make up!" She transforms. "I'm the senshi of strength and courage, Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I shall punish you!" Jupiter does "Supreme Thunder" on the youma, which explodes. She looks down at herself. "I…." Sailor Moon walks over. Jupiter looks at her. "Ariel?" She asks.

Sailor Moon nods. "Jasmine-chan, you and I were teammates."

Mars walks over. "The reason we didn't know at first was because you were half caught in the youma's spell, but you won't be tricked by men any longer."

Mercury walks up. "We're senshi, each with a different power." She says. "And you're one of us."

"I see." Jupiter says. "So that's what it was. I always had the feeling that I had to go. But it wasn't because I broke my heart, it was to meet my teammates." They smile and walk over to her, all standing in a line.

"The four senshi have been reunited! Now let's find the princess and Maboroshi no Ginzuisho!" Melody says.

"First thing is Sailor V." Mars says.

"It'll be ok." Sailor Moon says, drawing them all together. "Now that we've got all four of us, we can do anything!" She tells them. "Let's go! Yay!" She jumps with her fist in the air, but none of the others follow suit. "Com'on guys, don't make me doit alone!" she says. They all laugh.

Meanwhile, a general with short brown hair and where a red hat and cape from the 14th century stands listening. "Sailor V, huh? Sounds interesting." He flips his cape over his shoulder, and walks off.


	9. Act 7

**Act 7**

This review starts with Jasmine's vision of Sailor Moon telling her she's not alone. This time the review is narrated by Sailor Moon, who appears in a little moon-shaped space at the bottom corner of the screen. "Jasmine, who transfered to our Middle School turned out to be Sailor Jupiter. The four senshi are finally together!" Sailor Moon flashes the 'V' sign and claps, followed by a clip of Melody telling the senshi they have to combine their powers and search for the Princess and the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho. Sailor Moon continues, "Melody thinks that the ally of Justice Sailor V might be the Princess. That's be great if it was true, but personally, I'm more interested in finding out Tuxedo Kamen's true identity." She admits, to scenes of the two of them together.

intro:

Tokyo at night. "Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yells, chasing after a youma which looks like a big bundle of straw. She fights with it, kicking and spinning, dodging as it swipes at her with its sword. She manages to kick the sword away, and hits it with her "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" It falls to the ground, a faceless bunch of straw. "Huh?"

Sailor Moon gasps, as Melody yells, "Sailor Moon, behind you!"

Sailor Moon spins around to she the real youma standing there. She stares, horrified, and then covers her face with her hands to protect it. Dozens of huge metal pins come flying at her. But the bars are knocked away by a cane, and she looks up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing in front of her. "Tuxedo Kamen!" She cries. As he turns to look at her, the youma chucks a pin at him, which slices through the shoulder of his tuxedo. He clutches at his shoulder in pain. Sailor Moon, eyes wide, runs towards him. The youma runs to grab its sword. Sailor Moon throws one of the pins at it, but it only grazes it and the youma runs away. "Hold it!" She yells, but just stands there, as I guess it's already gone. "It got away." She says, pouting. She turns to look for Tux, but he is nowhere to be seen. She runs to the ledge and sees him running down the hall. Sailor Moon vaults herself over the railing and takes after him, running through the midnight streets.

Suddenly she hears a voice call out. "Don't follow him!" Sailor Moon looks around frantically, and she sees Sailor Vstanding on a ledge near her.

"Sailor V!" She exclaims.

Melody watches as well. Sailor Moon runs over to here and looks up at her, as Sailor V says, "Don't get close to him. No matter what."

Sailor Moon is shocked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"He's dangerous." Sailor V replies, looking away. "Think of him as your enemy."

"That can't be!" Sailor Moon cries. Sailor V just closes her eyes and presses her lips together. "Sailor V!"

Both Sailor V and Sailor Moon turn to Melody. "You're the princess, aren't you?" Sailor V just looks at Melody for a long moment, and then runs off, disappearing into the night. Sailor Moon looks around.

"Tuxedo Kamen an enemy…" She murmurs. 'What does she mean?"

The Dark Kingdom. The brown haired general is playing the piano, reading from eerie looking fluorescent marbleized sheet music. "Sailor V?" Queen Ursula exclaims.

"Yes." Says Shang. "Philip says she may be the Princess."

"That hateful brat…" Ursula looks wrathful. "If that is true, tell Philip to finish her off right away."

"To leave such an important job to him….that's not really to my liking…" Shang protests.

"Why not?"

"He works of his own initiative too freely, and…to use me as a messenger for his news to you, Your Majesty!" Shang is indignant.

"Bear it." Ursula tells him. "It's best to let him do as he likes. You," She waves a hand magnanimously at Shang. "will continue as you have been, searching for the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho." Besides Shang, Beast looks away sharply.

Beast stands in the echoing stone hallway, and Shang walks over to him. "Shang! So, her majesty Ursula won't even deign speak to you anymore. She said that she was fed up with you." He chuckles cruelly.

"Shang!" Beast advances on him, glaring. "I will collect human energy to give to Ursula, without fail! You just shut up and search for the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho!" Shang looks away, and smiles coldly.

In the other room, Philip is still playing the piano, his eyes closed. "Sailor V…" He thinks. "I'm getting closer to you…."

Ariel stands outside the Crown Karaoke Center. "Tuxedo Kamen my enemy?" She asks herself, looking dejected. "But…if he was my enemy, be wouldn't go saving me all the time, would he?" She walks down the stairs. "That's it! He's just can't be my enemy!" She decides. She comes to a stop outside the door, when she sees Aladdin folding up a familiar looking tuxedo jacket with a rip on the shoulder. "Huh? That's…." She remembers Tuxedo Kamen's tux getting ripped in that exact spot. "No way…." She whispers, her eyes wide. She walks into the karaoke place.

"Welcome!" Aladdin says, putting the tuxedo jacket away, and looks at her inquisitively. Ariel stares at him. "He's Tuxedo Kamen…?" She thinks. The turtle squeaks. "I can't believe it. He was this close all along…"

"Hmm…Tuxedo Kamen an enemy, huh?" Jasmine muses. The four girls are in the secret karaoke room.

"Sailor V seemed to know everything." Melody says.

"So…Sailor V is the princess?" Mulan asks.

"Luna, who is this princess?" Belle asks.

"Yes, when the time has come, I'll tell you the important story of who the Princess and the senshi are." Melody tells them.

Ariel glances at the ceiling. 'I can't tell them….'

'…who Tuxedo Kamen is….' She thinks, now in bed.

"Ariel-chan, you haven't fallen in love with Tuxedo Kamen, have you?" Melody asks.

"Huh?" Ariel sits up quickly. "Of course not! It's just that he's saved me so many times, so I was interested in him."

"I don't think you should get near him." Melody warns.

"I know!" Ariel says, lying back down. Sailor V's voice echoes in her head. 'Think of him as the enemy.' Ariel shakes her head, pulling the blanks up. "He's not! I just know it!" She pulls them all the way over her head, remembering Melody asking if she was in love with him. "I…don't know…" She buries her face in the blankets. Something flies over the moon.

The Crown Game Center. "Welcome!" Aladdin says. When Ariel just stares at him, he adds. "Something wrong?"

She shakes her head, and bows. "Good Afternoon!" Ariel smiled shyly, and takes out a bag of something. "This is for food for your turtle." She says.

Aladdin smiles. "Wow! Thanks! He'll be so happy!"

"It was no problem!" Ariel protests with a big smile.

Aladdin pets the turtle. "Isn't that great?" He asks it.

"Um…" Ariel asks, before he can get into turtle mode.

"Can I ask your name?" Aladdin looks surprised. "Me?" He straightens up. "I'm Furuhata Aladdin. You're Ariel-chan, right? I hear your friends calling you that."

Ariel smiles her big smile. "Oh, right."

Aladdin gets out some tickets. "As a thanks for the turtle food. These are tickets to an amusement park. I got them a while ago but forgot, and they're only good until tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

"What?" Ariel looks up.

"I'm inviting some friends, and well, the more the merrier, right?"

"That's fine. I mean, I'll…." Ariel smiles. "I'll go!"

"And…why did I have to come along?" Belle asks, annoyed. They are at the amusement park.

"Well, Mulan-chan said she wanted to concentrate on researching Sailor V, and I told Aladdin-kun that the three of us would come." Ariel explains.

"Aladdin-kun huh?" Jasmine nudges her.

Ariel blushes. "What, is that what this is about?" Belle seems even more annoyed.

"Er, no…I…" Ariel looks away and scratches her head, embarrassed. Suddenly her expression changes to one of indignation. "Ahhh!" Standing there is Eric. His look shifts into one of disgust and distain. "You again?"

He asks, frowning, but walking over to them. "What are you doing here?!"

Ariel cries. "Huh? Ariel-chan, you guys know Eric?" Aladdin asks, jogging over.

"Aladdin-kun…he's your friend?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah, Chiba Eric, he's my classmate." Aladdin explains. Eric is still frowning.

"Oh…" Jasmine whispers, "You know him?"

Ariel shakes her head. "No, he's just this annoying guy I run into sometimes."

"Oh!" Aladdin hands Eric a white paper bag, with the tuxedo jacket inside. "My mom fixed this for you."

"Thanks." Eric says, taking the bag.

"You must have a pretty weird part time job if you have wear that." Aladdin remarks.

Ariel pouts, glaring at Eric. 'I finally get my first date with Tuxedo Kamen, and he has to come along?' She thinks.

"Oh, here's the last person! Takai-kun!" Aladdin beckons over a boy in a striped shirt wearing a furry turtle shaped backpack. "This is my friend, Takai-kun, who loves turtles as much as I do." Aladdin explains. The 6 get into pairs by doing rocks paper scissors. Jasmine ends up with Aladdin, Belle with Takai-kun, and…Ariel with Eric.

Jasmine noticed Ariel's looking glum, and says, "I think I'll go with someone I don't already know, since it's so unusual." Jasmine says, going over to Eric.

Ariel grins, and goes over to Aladdin, who smiles at her and say, "Well, let's go, Ariel-chan!" They walk off, and Ariel flashes a smile at Jasmine. 'Thanks Jasmine-chan!' She thinks. Jasmine smiles back.

"Should've figured." Eric comments. "

It looks like that's what's up today." Jasmine explains.

"I don't really care." Eric tells her. "Aladdin forced me to come, anyway." He starts walking, and looks back at her. "We might as well ride it. There's no point in just watching." He says. "Oh, right." Jasmine nods uncomfortably and follows him.

Belle looks bewildered, and then turns to Takai, and takes a step towards him. "Um…." She begins.

But Takai begins to hiccup and Belle jumps. "Being with women makes me hiccup." He says apologetically. Belle just looks away, at a loss.

Ariel and Aladdin are riding a roller coaster. 'I can't believe I'm together with Tuxedo Kamen!' Ariel thinks, as Aladdin screams and grins besides her. 'He acts pretty different, but that's just to hide his true identity, right?'

"Here we go, Ariel-chan!" Screams Aladdin, as the coaster plunges down the hill. They scream. As the others ride another ride, Belle and Takai watch from the ground, Belle patting his back to try to stop the hiccups.

"Wait a moment please." Takai says, and sits down. He takes out a container with a turtle on it, containing lemons. "Lemons work the best on hiccups." He confides to an incredulous looking Belle.

The other two pairs are out on the lake in canoes. Jasmine and Eric's boat speeds past Ariel's. Jasmine is rowing. Eric looks back at Ariel, and then turns to Jasmine. "Want me to row for a little bit?" He asks, looking at her as if she's nuts.

"Nah, I'm fine!" Jasmine says cheerfully.

Ariel trails her hand in the water. Suddenly Aladdin says, "Look a turtle!" and points. "It's so cute!" Aladdin crows.

Ariel smiles. "Oh yeah." Ariel says. She smiles bashfully.

"What do you like, Ariel-chan?" Aladdin asks. A

riel looks up, and then away. "Um…tuxedos, I guess." She says after a moment, grinning at him.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding!" Ariel says quickly, and they laugh. 'I shouldn't have said that.' Ariel thinks. 'Because it's secret after all.' Aladdin tells her that he'll buy her ice cream, because the ice cream here is really good. "Really?" Ariel cries, her face lighting up. "I'm so happy!" But then she watches him, the smile gone. 'I wonder why it is…that even though I'm with Tuxedo Kamen, my heart isn't beating fast at all?' She wonders to herself, as she watches Aladdin row. He smiles at her, and she thinks, 'No, that can't be! I've got to stir things up!'. Ariel splashes water at Aladdin with a grin, and the laugh.

Later, Ariel comes to a halt in front of a certain ride. "It's a maze!" She exclaims happily. "Let's go it!" Aladdin looks at her in fear, and tries to hang back but Jasmine pushes him inside. "Wow, it looks like so much fun!" Ariel says, as the four of them look around.

"Ariel-chan." Aladdin looks worried. "Do you have a handkerchief?" Ariel gets out her handkerchief, which is white with big pink hearts on it. They both hold on to one end of it. "Ariel-chan, don't get separated from me, ok?" Aladdin tells her, and they begin to walk through the maze. Soon, Aladdin runs face first into a glass wall, and gets thrown back.

"Are you ok?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tells her, but when they go to reach out to each other, there is a glass wall between them. They knock on it. "What is this?!" Then Aladdin suggests they go around and meet, but both turn the same direction, without running in to each other. They walk down the halls of the maze alone. Jasmine and Eric have also gotten separated.

Meanwhile, Belle is still sitting outside with Takai, who is now covering his nostrils with his thumbs, assuring her that it will stop his hiccups. Belle rolls her eyes, and gets up, sighing. Suddenly, she feels something, and looks around frantically, finally catching sight of the youma from earlier. She takes off running after it. Back in the maze, Ariel and Eric have managed to find their way into the same room. "You…where's Aladdin?" He asks sharply.

"We got separated." Ariel says defensively.

Eric looks out the doorway of their room. "Aladdin hates this kind of thing!" He tells her.

Jasmine comes upon Aladdin, who has sunk to his knees. "Hey, are you ok?" she ask, kneeling besides him.

"Well, what about Jasmine-chan?" Ariel protests. "It's so low to leave a girl all alone like that!"

"It's better than abandoning the guy you like!" Eric retorts.

"What? That's none of your business!" Ariel says, turning away. Eric goes to grab her handkerchief, but decides to grab her hand instead. "What are you doing?" She asks, turning to him.

"If any more of us get separated we'll never get out of here." He says, pulling her with him. Ariel watches his back as they walk. 'Eww, why is being with him making my heart beat so fast?' She thinks.

Belle has followed the youma to an outdoor arena with many colored seats, and clowns giving out balloons, but the Youma is nowhere in sight. "I must have imagined it." She says, and turns to walk away. Takai has followed her, and is about to run over with a smile when the Youma taps him on the back. Belle looks up to see the balloons flying through the air. Takai, possessed by the Youma, has stolen the clowns energy. "Takai-san!" Belle cries. But he just smiles evilly, and continues to hiccup. "A Youma!" Belle exclaims. "Mars Power…." But is cut off sharply as Youma! Takai comes over and steals her energy, which flows into the turtle shaped backpack, which is swollen with energy. Belle sinks to the ground. The Youma runs off after the people who have all run away, and Belle gets out her cell phone and contacts Jasmine. Jasmine is sitting outside the maze, with Aladdin, who is gripping the bars of the railing and looking very sick. Jasmine runs off. Then she contacts Ariel, who is still in the maze.

She looks around for Eric, who is nowhere to be seen. "It's ok now right?" She says. "Moon Prism Power!" Eric turns at the sound of her voice, and watches her, reflected in the many mirrored walls. "Make up!" Ariel transforms, and Eric watches in shock. Sailor Moon runs down the hall, and Eric stares after her retreating reflection. "It can't be. She's…."

Sailor Moon and Jupiter ran over to Belle, who is still on the ground. "How mean…" Jupiter says. Melody comes over, and tells them that the people's life energy as been drained. Just then Youma! Takai walks out, stealing the energy from a boy.

Belle points to the backpack. "That backpack…." She croaks out.

The Youma separates from Takai, who falls to the ground. It picks up the bag and starts to run. Jupiter flips her way in front of it, and Sailor Moon flips over her shoulders, boosting herself over onto the other side of the Youma. "Give back everyone's energy!" Sailor Moon yells. They fight. The senshi manage to beat the youma down to the ground. Jupiter does "Supreme Thunder!" and Sailor Moon starts "Moon Twilight Flash!". The Youma that has been hit by Jupiter's attack falls to the ground, a lifeless faceless bundle of straw, and Sailor Moon finishes her attack at the real Youma which is on the other side of them. It explodes in a shower of golden light. "Even I learn from experience." She says with a smile.

"You rock." Jupiter says. "Ariel!" They high five.

"Where's the backpack?" Sailor Moon asks.

"It's over there!" Jupiter points, and they run over to it.

A male voice warns, "Don't touch it!" It's Beast. They stare at him.

"A Youma?" Jupiter begins. "No…he's not…" She corrects herself in an awed voice.

"I'm Beast, one of the four generals in the service of her Majesty Queen Ursula." Beast tells them.

"Queen Ursula…." Gasps Melody from her hiding place behind the wall.

"Sailor Senshi!" Beast growls. "It's all because of you!" He blasts them with energy. They cover their faces with their arms, but Tuxedo Kamen rushes in, shielding them. Beast stares at him.

Tuxedo Kamen holds off the energy for a while, but then Beast pushes it harder at him, and it knocks him to the ground, a hole burnt through his glove revealing a bloody wound. "Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon rushes over to him.

"Don't worry about me!" He yells, as Beast starts to make his getaway. Sailor Moon does "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" and it hits the backpack, freeing the energy, which flows back into everyone.

Beast throws the backpack to the ground. "Sailor Senshi….I'll destroy you, no matter what I do!" He says angrily.

Sailor Moon notices Tuxedo Kamen is starting to walk away, holding his injured hand. She runs after him. He takes off his glove and flexes his bloodied hand. "Tuxedo Kamen, wait!" Sailor Moon calls. He stops, and turns back. She runs up and ties her pink hankerchief on his hand. 'This is it.' She thinks. 'This beating of my heart.'

He watches her. "Thank you." He says.

"That's ok. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." She says, looking up at him. "But, why do you always save me?"

He turns away. "Good question." He begins to walk away. "I don't even know myself."

Sailor Moon watches him walk away, and thinks, 'And me….why am I always so….?'

"Sailor Moon!" She looks up to see Sailor V standing above, watching her.

"Sailor V!" She exclaims.

"Did you forget my warning?" Sailor V asks.

"No! But! I can't stay away from Tuxedo Kamen! I don't know why, but I…." Sailor Moon protests. "I think I…." She trails off, pressing her lips together.

Sailor V looks aways. "So destiny can't be changed then." She murmers sadly.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asks. But Sailor V has disappeared. Takai-kun's gets up; his hiccups have stopped.

"You thought he was Tuxedo Kamen?" Belle asks incredulously. The three girls stand at the entrance to the Maze House, watching Aladdin who is still clutching the railing.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have a wound; it looks like I was wrong." Ariel says.

"Sheesh, what a fuss you caused over such a stupid misconception." Belle sighs.

Jasmine goes over to her. "It wasn't stupid!" She says sharply.

"It was." Belle says as Jasmine glares at her.

Ariel looks at the sky. 'Tuxedo Kamen…' She thinks. 'Who are you?'

Eric stops, and looks at the pink handkerchief on his hand. "She's…Sailor Moon…." He remembers floating in the bubble with Sailor Moon, and Ariel laughing happily with Aladdin. He walks away from the amusement park, taking Ariel's handkerchief off his hand and putting it in his pocket.


	10. Act 8

**Act 8**

Sailor V telling Sailor Moon not to follow Tuxedo Kamen. Ariel pops up in the moon shaped box. "Sailor V, who may be the Princess, told me not to get close to Tuxedo Kamen." She intones the last bit with a pointed finger, as the moon screen fills the screen. "But…there's no way I could ever think of Tuxedo Kamen as my enemy!" Ariel protests, her hands clenching together. She fades into the scene of Sailor Moon tying her hankerchief around Tux's hand, and the way he gazes into her eyes before thanking her, to Sailor V saying that destiny can't be changed. The screen switches back to Ariel, who is smiling. "I think maybe Sailor V understands that. I mean, I've got enough enemies with just the youma!" She says, backing up and doing a little spin as she ends with, "I'll have to keep on doing my best!"

Intro:

Mulan, Belle and Jasmine sitting around the table in the secret karaoke room. Belle sighs, and looks at the door. "Ariel's late." Jasmine remarks.

"Apparently it's her job to help clean up the classroom today." Explains, Mulan, who isn't wearing her glasses.

"Even so." Jasmine says. "I'm gonna go see what she's up to." Mulan smiles. Jasmine gets up and heads to the door.

"She'll be fine." Belle says. "She's not a child."

Jasmine walks back to the table. "Well, true, but this is Ariel we're talking about, she could be klutzing out somewhere."

As Jasmine speaks, Belle narrows her eyes. "If you go that far, that's a little bit nosy, don't you think?" She asks, arms crossed over her chest.

Jamsine presses her lips together, and sits down. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it."

In the front of Crown Karaoke, Aladdin seems to have recovered from his terrifying amusement part experience, and is taking digital photos with his turtle. "Good afternoon!" Ariel calls cheerfully, flashing her card and hurrying down the call.

"Ariel-chan," Aladdin calls. "Sorry that I was such a bother the other…." He trails off because she's already gone.

Ariel bursts through the door of the secret room. "Hey, listen to this!" She begins excitedly. But the other three stand up, with stern expressions on their faces.

"Ariel you're late." Jasmine says.

"Where were you?" Asks Belle.

"Here, look at this! Look!" Ariel shoves a flyer at them.

"A contest for the best costume of the character designed by Aurora?" Mulan reads.

Ariel snatches the flyer back. "It's for the character Aurora designed. See, her here." She points to the character on the flyer which kind of looks like a flying unicorn. "You've seen it before right?" She shows the flyer to Jasmine.

"So, basically it's a cosplay contest?" Jasmine asks.

"Right! And Aurora is coming to the event! And if you win, you get a limited addition Nako-nako stuffed toy! I want it!" She clasps her hands dreamily.

"THAT'S what you called us here for? Why don't you just enter if you want?" Belle says, annoyed.

"Oh. So, you won't huh, Belle-chan…"

"Of course not."

Ariel turns to Mulan and Jasmine. "What about you guys?" She asks them excitedly.

"I have cram school!" Mulan protests quickly.

"And I want to research Sailor V."

"Yeah." Jasmine says. "I like Aurora, but I'm not interested in stuffed animals and that kind of thing."

"Well then….Please! Help me!" Ariel cries, clasping her hands together.

"Huh?"

The others cock their heads. Ariel takes a workbook out of schoolbag. "See…I actually did my homework, but I messed up and threw the notes out. And the test is the day after tomorrow, and the contest is the same day! If I do this, I won't be able to get ready in time for the contest! Please help me out!" She begs.

"What are you doing?" Belle asks.

"I guess we've got no choice…" Jasmine takes the workbook. "Well, if we split the pages between the four of us…"

"Not me." Belle says. Belle turns to Ariel. "Ariel, you've got to take responsibility for your mistakes. It's not good to always rely on others."

"Ariel knows that!" Jasmine says sharply. "But friends help friends when they're in trouble!"

"Looking after her too much is a minus for everyone involved!" Belle yells back. Mulan watches them with wide eyes. "If you do that you won't become strong." Belle says.

"People become strong by helping each other!" Jasmine cries.

"Everyone has to become strong on their own!" Belle yells back. They glare at each other.

"Wait! Wait!" Ariel pulls them a part. "I'm sorry! It's ok! I'll do it myself! So just forget about it! Okay?" She looks at them with big, distressed eyes. They continue to glare at each other.

"You're so cold…" Jasmine says to Belle. Belle just glares at her.

In the Dark Kingdom, Philip is playing the piano. Beast comes in. "I've got a favor to ask." He says.

"I'm busy aligning my soul with Sailor V." Philip tells him.

Beast slams his hands on the piano almost breaking it with his claws. "I want to beat the Sailor Senshi!" He yells gruffly. Philip plays a riff on the piano, and smiles.

Queen Ursula's throne room. "Beast said that…" She murmurs.

"He boasts like that when he continuously fails to collect energy!" Shang cries. "Shouldn't you be rid of him by now?"

Queen Ursula turns on him sharply. "Shang! Don't you think that it's most lovable for those who want to be loved by me to try as hard as than can, rather simply talk?"

Shang winces, and bows. "Just as you say, your Majesty." Under his breath he mutters. "Damn you Beast!"

Jasmine walks through the forest, holding a wish plaque that says 'I want to get Nako-nako!'. Ariel's voice echoes in her head. 'I'm going to finish the workbook today, so I won't have time to do it myself, would you please hang this for me?' Jasmine remembers Ariel asking that, and her replying, 'I know what you're trying to do…' Ariel had run after her clasped her arm. 'Please! Talk to Belle-chan! Ok?' As she walks through the forest, Jasmine looks at the plaque and sighs. Jasmine walks through the entrance to Hino Shrine. When she reaches the temple, she hears Belle on the phone. "I don't want to go! Will you please tell him that I'm sick of pretending to be a family!" She scrunches up her face, as if she's going to cry. "That's fine! I don't want to see him!" Belle closes her cell phone. Jasmine walks up to her. "Is there something wrong?" She asks. "You were spying on me!?" Belle cries.

"I didn't mean to." Jasmine protests.

"Well, leave me alone then! I don't think that friends have to tell each other everything!" Belle yells.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not asking for you to tell me!" Jasmine yells back, walking away. She pauses, looking at the plaque in her hand, and back at Belle for a moment, before leaving. The wind blows through the trees.

In the Tsukino house, Ariel is at her desk studying. The pen falls from her hand. "I wonder if Belle-chan and Jasmine-chan made up?" She wonders. Then she picks up the pen, smiling. "Ok! I've got to do my best!" She says to herself, continuing to study.

Shingo peeks through the door, eyes wide. He goes back into the kitchen where Ikuko-mama is sitting. "So, how was she? Was your sister studying?"

"Yep." He replies. "Hard to believe. And she was really concentrating!"

"I wonder what's up? She's been like this since yesterday…." Ikuko-mama wonders. "But hey, this may be a good thing!"

"I don't know." Shingo says. "Sometimes when people study too much, they go crazy."

Ikuko-mama looks at him. "Crazy?"

"Alright! I'm done!" Ariel yawns. "Now I just have to get ready for the contest!" Ariel has put on her costume, which mostly consists of a red cowboy hat and a blue shawl with a horn affixed to it, and is standing in front of the mirror, practicing the poses and the sound (Kupi) that Nako-nako makes. Ikuko-mama, who has come in to bring her tea, is staring at her in horror. Ariel turns to look at her. "Kupi?" She asks, cocking her head.

Ikuko-mama drops the tray and runs over to Ariel. "Ariel what is this!" She rips the hat off her, and hugs her. "You don't have to study anymore, ok!?" she wails.

"Mama, really?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah." Ikuko-mama nods.

"Kupi!" Ariel cries, punching the air.

"No! No Kupi!" Ikuko-mama cries frantically. "No Kupi Ariel!"

Juuban Junior High. Ariel and Naru are dressed in their Nako-nako costumes, practicing in the hall. Ariel yawns, and Naru scolds her. Jasmine and Mulan watch from the classroom door. "Wow, Ariel really did it…" Jasmine says.

Mulan nods. "Yeah, and she's really looking forward to the contest too. I can't go, but…you're going to support her, right?"

"Oh…yeah…" Jasmine touches the wish plaque still in her pocket.

In the Dark Kingdom, Philip opens his sheet music. "Let your soul fly to Sailor Moon." He tells Beast.

"Where is she?" Beast asks.

"I don't know. All you have to do is let your thoughts fly to her." Beast closes his eyes and Philip begins to play.

Jasmine walks through the Hino Shrine grounds, holding the plague. Suddenly she sees Belle being forced into a fancy black car by men in dark suits. "It couldn't be…a kidnapping?" The car drives off and Jasmine takes off running after it.

The car arrives in the parking lot of a tall building. Belle looks out the window with a dark expression. "Well, get out." Says a woman next to her.

Meanwhile, the Aurora Nako-Nako contest is underway. Ariel and her friends stands in a line waiting with many other people, all in their Nako-nako costumes. "There's so many people!" Naru says. "I wonder if Aurora's here yet…" One of her friends muses.

Jasmine follows the woman through the hall of the fancy building, until she disappears into a room. Jasmine puts her ear to the door to listen in. But suddenly the men in suits surround her, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" They ask.

"Why don't you just come with us?"

But Jasmine yells "Let go of me!" and shoves one of them away, throwing the other down on top of him. "Don't mess around with me!" She cries.

The door opens. The woman looks at the men on the floor and looks back at Jasmine. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm…" Begins Jasmine, but the woman doesn't let her finish,

"Someone!"

She starts to call out, but Belle's voice says, "It's alright, Kurata-san. She's my friend." Jasmine pushes her way into the room, glaring at the woman. She stops short when she sees Belle. Bell has her hair up, and make-up on, and is wearing a filmy white sweater over a pink shirt and long white skirt. Jasmine stares at her. "Leave us alone." Belle says to the woman.

"But…" She protests.

"Please." Belle said.

The woman looks at Jasmine, and finally says. "Your father will be arriving soon, so keep it short." She leaves the room.

"Your father?" Jasmine asks, surprised.

"That's right. He's a politician and he's really busy, so we meet for lunch once a month." Belle explains.

"Oh…" Jasmine looks down. "Just to tell you, I didn't come because I was spying on your private life. I just happened to pass by and see you, and…I thought…it might be a kidnapping…"

Belle watches her, surprised. "So…you came to rescue me?"

Jasmine smiles sheepishly and looks away. "How stupid am I?"

Belle smiles a faint smile. "You were right." She says, walking across the room. "Because I didn't want to come here."

Philip is still playing the piano. Suddenly Beast's head snaps up, his eyes open. In the room the contest is being held, the BGM changes suddenly from 'C'est la vie' to the Philip's piano music. Ariel looks around. "What's this sound?"

Jasmine watches as Belle sits alone in a chair, staring off into the distance. The woman comes back in, and tells her to her hurry because her father has arrived at the restaurant. "This is for an article, so remember that."

"An article?" Belle asks.

"About the 'Ideal Family'". The woman explains. Pulling Belle by the hand.

Belle rips her arm away. "Ideal!?" She cries, half in tears. "He didn't even come home when my mother was dying! How about I tell the reporters that!?" Jasmine stares at her.

"Belle-san…" The woman says, but Belle continues.

"What does he mean, 'ideal'!? He's just doing all of this because he's worried about his image as a politician!" She presses her lips together tearfully.

"Belle-san, your father doesn't mean…."

But Belle cuts her off. "Get out!" She cries, pushing the woman towards the door.

"Belle-san, calm down!" The woman struggles with her, but Jasmine comes to help her push. "Who do you think you are?" The woman asks Jasmine. Jasmine simply looks at her, opens the door, and shoves her out, while Belle watches in amazement. Jasmine ignores the woman's protests, and close the door on her, standing in front of it. Jasmine looks at Belle, who looks back at her. The woman goes to tell Belle's father that she will be a little late, after knocking on the door in van for Jasmine to let her back in.

Belle sits on the bed. Jasmine sees a present on the table, with a card saying, 'To Belle, from Papa'. She picks the card up. "It's just for show." Belle tells her. "You see, Papa hates the powers I have, that's why he gave me to the temple to take care of me."

"Really?" Jasmine asks.

Belle nods. "But I don't need a father. I can live just fine on my own. I'm actually grateful because it's made me strong. But…I'm sick of putting on a show." She removes her white heels.

"Run away then." Jasmine says.

"What?" Belle looks up at her, startled.

"Let's run away." Jasmine looks at the card, and then throws it behind her. "I mean, enough already, right?"

Room Service enters Belle's hotel room. When it comes out again, it is Jasmine, disguised at the Room Service wheeling the cart. She knocks on the silver tray, and Belle pops her head out. "All clear." Jasmine says with a smile.

"I thought you were going to say that families should get along." Belle tells her.

"I was going to." Jasmine admits. "But then I thought about it, and I don't have a family, so…" She grips the handle of the cart tight, and begins to push it fast. "…I really don't know!" Belle shrieks as Jasmine begins to run with the car. They push the cover off Belle, who is sitting on the cart in her Miko clothes.

"Stop." Belle cries.

"No! I won't!" Jasmine cries back, as she pushes the cart through the hallways.

"We must look so stupid." Belle says.

"Who cares" Jasmine replies. "Here we go!" Jasmine yells.

"Go!" Belle yells. The girls laugh and laugh. The stop the cart inside the parking lot.

"If we don't go soon, the contest will have ended." Jasmine says. As she picks up her school bag, everything falls out, because it was unzipped.

Belle helps her pick up her things. She notices some little stuffed Nako-nakos on a keychain. "Ooh, you like cute things…" She teases.

"No, that's just…" Jasmine tries to protest.

"Wow, it's handmade, isn't it?" Belle asks, standing up and dangling the little keychain.

"I like them! You got a problem?" Jasmine asks defensively. Belle hands Jasmine back her cute things one by one, and finally the girls laugh together.

Suddenly their cell-phones ring. They take them out. "Big trouble!" Says Melody.

In the convention center, all the would-be Nako-nakos are passed out, except for Ariel, who tries to wake up her friends, as Philip music plays faster and faster. "Fly!" Philip yells to Beast, who closes his eyes and teleports onto the stage.

"I've found you…Sailor Moon!" He yells, walking threateningly towards her.

"He's…Beast!" Ariel recognizes him from last episode, dodging his blows and transforming. As she's still in her ending pose, Beast starts to strangle her. She manages to get away, but her kicks her in the chest and she falls to the ground.

A car drives up to the convention center and the window rolls down. Aurora looks out, a smile on her face. Suddenly the radio begins to play Philip's song.

Aurora looks around, and starts when she sees Philip in the rearview mirror. She looks around frantically only to see him this time at her window. She puts her hands over her ear. "Stop the music!" She yells. Her driver shuts off the radio. Philip is gone. Aurora looks down, breathing heavily.

The man besides her asks, "Aurora-chan, is something wrong?"

Beast throws an energy ball at Sailor Moon. She falls to the ground. "This is where it ends!" Beast tells her. Jupiter and Mars come cart wheeling onto the scene, kicking Beast and sending him flying against a wall.

"I'm the soldier of flame and passion!"

"I'm the soldier of strength and courage!"

"In the name of Mars…."

"In the name of Jupiter…"

"We'll punish you!" Beast tries to fight them with knives. They fight, and the two senshi wrestle his knives to the ground.

"Flower Hurricane!" Jupiter yells. 

"Akuryo Taisan!" Mars yells. But Beast reflects their attacks with a huge ball of energy, which keeps growing larger.

"I'll send you to hell as well!" He yells. But no sooner has he said it is when he groans in pain, and something red glows in his stomach. He disappears.

Jupiter and Mars look around, bewildered. "What was that all about?"

"Dunno…"

On the floor, Sailor Moon wakes up. "You two made up…" Ariel says with a smile. Jupiter and Mars look bashful. "I did it all on my own." Sailor Moon tells them. "And I'm gonna enter the contests, and get the Nako-nako! I'm so tired…" She adds, and promptly falls asleep.

"Ariel?" Mars asks. "She's asleep?"

"Well, she did stay up all night for a couple nights in a row." Jupiter says. "I guess she won't be entering the contest."

"There'll be another chance." Mars says.

"Good work, Ariel." Jupiter strokes her hair.

At the Nako-nako contest, the announcer tells the contestants that because of scheduling problems, Aurora isn't coming anymore, but that she has signed the Nako-nako for the winner. Jasmine sneaks into a seat, wearing a Nako-nako costume. Her eyes widen as she catches sight of Belle, also in costume.

Belle leans over, "Such a pushover for Ariel…." She says.

"Which one of us?" Jasmine asks.

"We have to win." Belle says.

"If we don't win, there's no point." Jasmine agrees.

"That's right!" Belle says. The girls try their best to do good impressions of Nako-nako, with all the cute posing, and Kupi!ing, but…They walk dejectedly down the hallway, each holding 'consolation prizes'. "Ariel…" Jasmine begins.

"…will never hear about this…" Belle finishes.

"Right." Jasmine says.

In bed that night, Ariel mutters 'Kupi' in her sleep. From the floor, Melody muses, "I have a feeling the enemy is growing stronger. If Ariel and the others don't truly awaken as senshi, they might be in danger…"

In the Dark Kingdom, Philip kneels down, he hand on Beast's head, who lays unconscious on the floor. "This is what happens when people who aren't used to it try to fly." He says, laughing. "But…I felt her…" He continues, sitting back at his piano. "Sailor V…."


	11. Act 9

**Act 9**

Melody, who begins by explaining that an enemy who called himself one of the four generals, Adam(Beast), got a direct hit on Sailor Moon. "The enemy is getting stronger! But whatever happens I won't let the Princess and the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho fall into their hands!" She looks back at Ariel, asleep in her bed. "Ariel-chan, this isn't the time to be mooning over Tuxedo Kamen!" Ariel turns over in her sleep.

Intro:

Inside the lobby of a fancy hotel, a little boy is looking at a jewel inside a glass case. Suddenly the lights go off. When they come on again, the jewel is Kamen runs through the night, clutching the jewel in his hands.

At the Tsukino house the next morning, Ikuko-mama is washing dishes. Ariel comes in in her pajamas, hair down and Luna in her arms. "Mama, I'll have two fried eggs." She says.

"Sorry, morning service has ended!" Ikuko-mama tells her. "Just how long did you plan to sleep?"

"Aww, it doesn't matter, it's the weekend!" Ariel complains, as she sits down and turns on the tv. Who should be on TV but Aurora, who is in London, talking about how great it is to work with artists from all over the world.

"The recording for my new single in London is going great!" She says with a smile. "Please look forward to it!" She waves, and the program fades up.

"Aurora has a new single!" Ariel says happily. "I can't wait! I wonder what it will be like? I'm definitely gonna buy it!" She has turned back to the table, but suddenly she hears the newscaster say "Tuxedo Kamen".

Ariel turns back to the TV quickly. "Lately there has been an increase in the number of thefts by Tuxedo Kamen, but he has recently released a statement to the press. He says that there is a mysterious jewel called that Maboroshi no Ginzuisho in Japan, and this is what he is searching for." On the street, crowds of people are watching the new broadcast on the huge screen on the wall of a building. The caster announced that the MnG is rumoured to be worth billions of yen.

"Billions of yen?" Echoes Ikuko-mama, who has stopped cleaning to listen. "Where's that jewel that grandma left us!? I have to go look for it!" She runs off.

"Melody…" Ariel whispers.

"This is bad!" Luna says.

The Crown Karaoke Center. The four girls sit in the secret karaoke room, watching the news. The newscaster is explaining that according to the statement of the thief Tuxedo Kamen, the MnG gives off light, and glitters with all the colors of the rainbow. She shows conceptual drawing that the staff as created. Luna turns off the TV. "I can't believe he talked about the MnG to the media!"

"I saw a lot of people going crazy over it on my way here." Jasmine admits. "Everyone wants to find it now."

"Isn't that what he wants?" Mulan asks. "With so many people looking for it, the volume of information he gathers is so much greater."

"It will just make people steal form each other." Melody says. "And it might effect the Princess as well!"

"Maybe this is what Sailor V meant when she said Tuxedo Kamen was our enemy." Belle says. "He certainly seems like bad news."

"And he's a thief." Jasmine agrees.

"But he's saved me so many times!" Ariel protests.

"Right, probably to trick you." Belle says.

"That's mean!" Ariel cries, jumping up. "That's not why he does it!"

"How do you know?" Belle asks.

"I…I just do…" Ariel sits down, pouting.

"Ariel…are you…do you like Tuxedo Kamen?" Jasmine asks, peering at her. The other two look at her and gasp as Ariel looks down, remembering giving Tuxedo Kamen her handkerchief and how he smiled at her.

Ariel grabs the mic, and yells. "I'll confess it! I…like Tuxedo Kamen!" But everyone has already left. Ariel puts the mic back and sighs. "There no way I can say the way things are now." She says as she walks up the stairs. "But Tuxedo Kamen has to have some reason, I know it!"

"Please…find the MnG….Please…" Begs the shadowy figure of a girl. Eric wakes up. He gazes at the top hat on his desk. "No matter what I have to do…I'll find the MnG…" He mutters darkly. He picks up his tuxedo, and Ariel's handkerchief falls out of it. He stares at it, remembering when she gave it to him.

The Dark Kingdom. In her throne room, Ursula is using her powers to levitate Beast, who lies unconscious. "Beast…always failing so foolishly. But we commend you on your heart, which longs to serve us so faithfully." Purple-black light flows out of her hands onto Beast, who shrinks, changing into a gemstone. "Store your power for the time being, for our sake…" She smiles, blowing on the gemstone, which turns black. As she turns away, Shang is in the shadows, watching her jealously.

"Why does her Majesty shower those such as Beast and Philip with love!?" Shang pauses in the stone hallway to pound his fist into the wall. "I must find the MnG!" His eyes widen. "Certainly that man called Tuxedo Kamen has started something strange. It might work to have him find it, and then steal it from him!"

In the bookstores, all the magazines and newspaper have headlines on the MnG. Huge crowds throng the jewelry stores clamming to know whether or not their jewels are the MnG.

At the Tsukino House, Ariel and her mother are watching TV, on which Professor Aoi, a man 'knowlegeble about the MnG' tells viewers that it could be somewhere you wouldn't expect, and that if anyone has an information they should call the phone number on the screen. Ikuko-mama rushes to write the number down. Ariel just watches her. The announcer on TV warns that there has been a rise in thefts in the past few days, and that there seems to be many Tuxedo Kamens. Ariel imagines a parade of strange fake Tuxedo Kamens. The announcer warns listeners to keep their jewels in a safe place, and Ikuko-mama rushes around to hide her grandmother's necklace.

A older man smoking a cigar rushes over to Belle as she walks home from school. "Hino Belle-Sensei!" He gushes, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Narita, president of the Narita company." He hands he his business card. "Please use your powers to protect my MnG!" He bows deeply, and Belle looks at him like he's insane.

"Wait a minute…" She protests.

At Juban Middle School, the kids are fooling around as they clean the classroom. Ariel stares out the window. 'This has become such a big deal…' She thinks. "I hope Tuxedo Kamen is okay….' Ariel starts as Naru pops up in front of her.

"What are you spacing out for?" She asks. "Thinking about a guy you like?" Ariel turns to her, looking down. Naru pulls her down to into a seat. "So you do have someone you like!"

"Do you?" Ariel asks.

"I'll tell if you do." Naru teases.

"That's not fair!" Ariel protests.

"Who is it?" Naru asks.

"You don't know him." Ariel tells her. She stands up. "Actually, I don't really know him either…." She admits.

"What's that mean?" Naru asks.

"He just appears out of nowhere, and then disappears into nowhere." Ariel tells her.

"What kind of a guy is he?" Naru asks, confused.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Ariel says. "Oh well just ask! Next time he appears out of nowhere." Naru tells her.

"But it kind of complicated…" Ariel protests.

"If you like someone, you have to be forward!" Naru tells her. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Huh?" Ariel turns to look at her, surprised. Then her magic cell phone rings.

"Ariel, when you're done, we're all meeting at the Crown." Melody tells her.

"I've heard of this company before." Jasmine says, looking at the card.

"It's one of the top class companies in the country." Mulan says.

"So the President says the MnG is at his house, huh?" Melody asks.

"It hasn't been appraised yet, but he's worried that Tuxedo Kamen will steal it." Belle says.

"So that's why he wants you to come?" Jasmine asks.

"As if I could get rid of burglars." Belle sighs. "This is the one time I wish people wouldn't take stock in my powers." Mulan watches as Bell grips her skirt tight in her hands under the table.

"Still, the possibility that this is the real thing is high." Melody says. "I think you should go."

"I'll go." Mulan volunteers, standing up.

"You, Mulan-chan?" Jasmine asks, surprised.

"All I have to do is look the part, I can't just say I'm Belle's apprentice." Mulan says with a smile. "I want to try." Belle looks at her, eyes wide. Mulan smiles.

"Let's do that then." Jasmine says.

"I'll go too. Tuxedo Kamen might come after it." Ariel looks up at that. "Oh! I'll come too!" She says, standing with a grin.

"Don't forget that Tuxedo Kamen is the enemy!" Melody says with a stern face.

"Right…" Ariel agrees, looking down.

The Narita yard is filled with policemen, at the doors and stationed all around. Mulan arrives in a black car, wearing a miko outfit and her glasses. She steps out of the cars, smiling and adjusting her glasses. Narita welcomes her enthusiastically. "I feel so much safer with Hino Belle-sensei's most promising apprentice!" Mulan sits down on the couch. "The consultant, Mr. Aoi will be here shortly." Narita informs Mulan. She smiles, and adjusts her glasses. Jasmine and Ariel peek around the corner into the yard. They look at each other. "Let's go." Jasmine says. They pull out their magic cell phones. Jasmine transforms into a cop, and walks through the policement towards the houses. Ariel, transformed into a tree cutter, watches from the trees. "There's so many policemen…" She murmurs. "If Tuxedo Kamen comes, he'll be caught for sure! Please don't come…" A man in a tuxedo walks through the brush.

Mr. Aoi is led in, and Narita thanks him for coming. He looks at Mulan. "She's the apprentice of a psychic; she's come to project the MnG." Aoi looks at her creepily. "

But of course. And where is the MnG?"

"I've got it safe right here." Narita pulls it out of his jacket. The gem glitters in the light. Mulan and Aoi stare at it.

"How pretty…" Mulan says. Aoi looks at her and she looks away quickly, adjusting her glasses.

Outside, Ariel is still watching from her tree. "I can't see inside. What's going on? Is it the real thing?" She wonders. Then she hears some noise in the bushes and looks down to see Tuxedo Kamen. "Tuxedo Kamen! They'll find him!" She presses her mouth together, worried. Melody pops up in her head, telling her not to forget he's the enemy. On the other side Naru pops up, telling her she has to be forward. Ariel pauses, unsure, and Naru pops up again yelling that she will regret it. Ariel nods.

Inside, Aoi tells Narita that the jewel has the features of the MnG. Mulan stares at it. Just then, someone yells "It's Tuxedo Kamen!"

Narita and Mulan race to the window, to see a suspiciously familiar (and feminine) Tuxedo Kamen waving her arms and yelling "Here I am!" The police, including Jasmine, rush forward. Jasmine stops.

"Ariel?" She says. Tuxedo Ariel laughs and runs off. The police run after her. She slips into the bushes and pulls Tuxedo Kamen away with her.

Mulan and Narita are still looking out the window. Aoi picks up the jewel. "Wait!" Mulan cries. "I knew you were suspicious!" Aoi runs out of the house with the jewel, and Mulan runs after him. Aoi hands the jewel to Shang, who is waiting outside.

"Nice work." He says, snapping his fingers. Aoi collapses to the ground. Shang smiles.

"Hold it!" Jasmine yells.

"Give back the Ginzuisho!" Mulan yells.

"Why you…" Shang growls. He leaps over the stone wall. Jamsine and Mulan transform. They flip into front of Shang, cutting off his path.

"I'm the soldier of water and knowledge, Sailor Mercury!"

"The soldier of the wind and courage, Sailor Jupiter!"

"In the name of Mercury…."

"In the name of Jupiter…"

"We'll punish you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shang yells, blasting them.

Ariel and Tuxedo Kamen press themselves against a wall as the police run by. "Thank goodness!" Ariel says. Tuxedo Kamen looks at her.

"Um…" He says, in a deep voice. Ariel blanches. It's not Tuxedo Kamen's voice. Sure enough, He rips off his mask, and it is not the real Tuxedo Kamen. "Why did you do that? Wait…you're a woman?!" He pulls of his gloves and strokes her hand, a lecherous smile on his face. Ariel screams and kicks him. The police come running, and grab him. Then they catch sight of Ariel.

"There's another one!" They run after her. Ariel finds herself at a dead end. The policemen are getting closer.

"Sailor Moon! Transform!" Yells Tuxedo Kamen's voice

"Oh, right!" Ariel rips off her top hat and mask, and transforms. The police find nothing there but her hat and mask.

Meanwhile, Shang and the senshi are still fighting. He blasts them again, and starts to run away, but they flip and cartwheel in front of him. "You can't run." Mercury tells him, shaking her finger at him. "Shining Aqua Illusion!"

"Flower Hurricane!"

Shang yells, his fists clenches and a ball of energy forms around him, protecting him from the attacks and blasting the girls. The 'MnG' falls to the ground and shatters. "It wasn't the real thing!" He cries, and sweeps off.

Night has fallen. Sailor Moon and the real Tuxedo Kamen are hiding behind a truck at the harbor. "It seems you saved a fake." He remarks.

"I thought it was you." Sailor moon explains. "It was stupid of me." He smiles at her. She looks up and smiles back for a moment before her face grows serious again. "Why did you tell them about the MnG?" She asks.

"Because I don't have power like you guys. But…I wanted the MnG no matter what."

"Why?"

"In order to figure out who I am." He explains, turning away.

"What do you mean?" She asks. He looks out onto the glowing water and remembers his dream of the girl begging him for the MnG. A police siren sounds, and he starts to run. "Wait!" Sailor Moon calls. "You've saved me so many times, but I don't know your name, or your face! So, I…"

He turns slightly. "It's better that you don't. Probably." He runs off, leaving Sailor Moon staring after him.

"Tuxedo Kamen…"

"I see…so, it wasn't the MnG." Belle says.

"Right. So there really wasn't any need for you to go." Mulan tells her, smiling. Belle watches her.

"Thank you…" She says. Mulan shakes her head, still smiling.

"Ariel!" Jasmine says loudly. "Tuxedo Kamen is our enemy!"

"No! Tuxedo Kamen has reasons of his own, so…"

"What has he put into your head now?" Belle asks.

"Sheesh." Jasmine says. "From now on, you're forbidden to get near him."

"Why won't you believe me!" Ariel stamps.

"You can't trust thieves." Ariel sits down, dejectly, and Mulan comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Mulan-chan!" Ariel throws her arms around her.

"And it seems like the craze over the MnG will end as just a fad." Melody says.

"But…even with all of this, for the real one not to appear…" Mulan says.

"The Princess might have it." Melody says.

"Huh!?" Ariel looks away, worried.

Meanwhile, Philip's composing music. "The title is….yes…'Requiem for the Princess"…


	12. Act 10

**Act 10**

The recap opens with a curtain revealing Ariel in her pajamas on her bed holding her giant, deformed bunny doll. "Belle-chan and them think that Tuxedo Mask is the enemy, because he had spoken to the media about the Illusionary Silver Crystal." She is contained in a pink crescent moon as we see images from the previous episode. "Why did you tell everyone about the Illusionary Silver Crystal?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I also need to find the Illusionary Silver Crystal," Tuxedo Mask replied. "I want to know who I am."

Ariel's crescent bubble pops up again, "I think Tuxedo Mask has some reason for finding the Crystal, but we don't even know ourselves, either." As she finishes what she is saying, the scene switches to Belle in her shrine at night. A large banner on the wall says "Picture Story Show Little Mermaid." Before it and under the light of a lamp, Belle is drawing a picture and smiling softly. She finishes a line and sets the pencil down onto the table. She looks up and remembers seeing the Princess Pearl story on a bed as a child. She smiles ad then stands. Belle opens a sliding door and looks up at the moon with a big smile.

intro:

Inside the Tsukino house, Ariel and Ikuko-mama are having an argument. Ariel gets in her face, "You are so mean because you never listen to what I have to say!"

"When have I never listened? You always object my opinion!"

"I haven't objected your opinion, you never listen," Ariel says as Shingo eats a slice of bread with jelly on it and drinks some milk.

"I always accept your opinion! I'm fed up with your selfishness," Ikuko says.

"I'm also fed up with your selfishness!" They glare at each other.

"Uh huh! I don't have to do anything for you, including wash you clothes, make your dinner… Ah! It's so good for me!" Ikuko sits at the table while Shingo continues at his meal under it.

Ariel puffs her cheeks at this, "HUH?! I, I- Damn it!" She shouts and leaves the dinning room.

Shingo arises from under the table, "She's running away." He sips at his milk.

Ariel throws down a cute duffle bag onto the floor and begins to pack it. "She's so annoying… It won't fit! That woman is not my mother!"

"What were you fighting about?" Melody asks.

Ariel flips around in a red light, "Whether we make a cheese or plain omelet."

"Oh my gosh! Well, where will you go?"

"Umm… What should I do?"

At Karaoke Crown, Ariel enters with her head down. She comes through the automatic doors and is shocked to see Eric behind the counter. She expresses this with a, "Huh?!" and alerts Eric's attention toward her.

"Why are you here?"

Ariel remembers him grabbing her handkerchief, or rather, hand back in the house of mirrors after their separation. "What are you doing?" Ariel asked. "I can't stand to be separated again. Let's go." "Alright…" Ariel looks down.

"Oh! Ariel-chan!" Aladdin calls from the back, exiting while removing his bag, "I have to go out, so I asked Eric to stay in place of me."

"Oh, I see," Ariel replies. She glances back at Eric.

He looks down and begins, "How many hours would you like to stay?"

"No, Ariel gets in free with her one-year pass," Aladdin shoots back.

"No, not today. Bye!" Ariel corrects him then leaves. Eric watches her go. Ariel pauses at the door and thinks, "I don't know why I couldn't get myself to go in…" she then takes off.

At Naru's place, Ariel rings the bell. She repeats with no answer. "Naru-chan isn't home, is she?"

Mulan walks out of a building and is greeted by Ariel, "Mulan-chan! Are you going to cram school?"

"No, I'm going to the Library. Today, my mama is off, so I want her to sleep well. I also want to research for where Sailor V's base is," Mulan says.

"Ah, I see."

Looking down at Ariel's bag, Mulan asks, "Ariel-chan, are you going somewhere?"

Ariel shakes her head, "No, nowhere in particular."

Outside Jasime's apartment, Usagi is talk to Jasmine, "Jasmine-chan, why are you wearing these clothes?"

With a red bandana on and home improvement habiliments, Jasmine replies, "Oh, I'm remodeling right now." She raises a mallet in her hands at the end of her sentence.

"Why do you need a mallet to remodel?"

"Huh?"

"I brought this treat for you because I thought my might be remodeling, here," Ariel smiles and hold up a small white box. She passes it to Jasmine and bids farewell as she departs. Jasmine peeks out the door at Ariel as Ariel sighs, "What should I do?"

Walking down a street, Melody suggests, "Will try Belle's Shrine, next?"

"Belle's so intense, she'll scold me." Ariel turns into the Hikawa Shrine and meanders about.

She sees Belle hand a thin pile of papers to a young girl, "You can use this paper to draw on. Bring them to me when you're done."

"Okay!" She takes off running with a smile.

"Ariel! What's wrong?"

"You're busy, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I see. Bye."

"Just a minute, Ariel!"

"Huh?"

"You ran away, didn't you?"

"How did you know? Did you use your ESP?"

"No way, I've had experience in such things," Belle says as she flips around to head back into the building.

Ariel lowers her head and begins to leave, but Belle stops in her tracks and says more, "If you have no place else to go, would you like to stay at the Shrine?"

"Huh? Really?!"

Inside the Shrine, pictures are spread about the table Belle has been working at. Ariel picks one up, "Ah, are you making a picture story show for the Shrine?"

"We are doing a show here, please help me paint these," Belle says as she picks another one up and then sits down, handing the picture to Ariel.

"Oh! It's 'Princess Pearl'!"

"What is 'Princess Pearl'?" Melody pops up.

Ariel looks at her and begins to explain, "Huh? You don't know the story? The main character is Princess Pearl is a mermaid living on the ocean floor. She soon falls in love with a prince and went to the sea witch to have legs. In trade she lost her voice but got a chance to be with him. The ending varies depending on the story."

"Princess of the sea? You have such a story in Japan?"

Ariel nods, "I think the author had a dream that he went to the ocean floor and saw one and if there was a sea kingdom. I want to go to the sea and not home!" She picks up a paintbrush and begins to color Belle's drawing as she goes on about, "Perhaps, she is not my real mom!"

"It may not be a dream."

"Huh?" Ariel says turning her head. Belle also looks up at Melody.

"Ah, never mind," Melody says.

Ariel smiles, "Did you believe that story? It's not possible! In the sea-"

"When I was a child, I believed there was a sea kingdom. My mama liked the story and always read it to me," Belle says.

"Ah!" Ariel says nodding.

"So, don't say such a thing in front of the children, understand?"

"Yes," Ariel nods again.

In the Dark Kingdom, Shang stands before Queen Ursula, "Lady Queen Ursula, I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to find the Illusionary Silver Crystal, yet."

"I told you, Shang, you're looking for the Illusionary Silver Crystal only for me, I think it is lovely."

Shang rises from his bow, "Lady Ursula, I will surely find the Illusionary Silver Crystal for you!"

Ursula nods and smiles slightly. She then perks up and asks, "What is Philip doing?"

"He's trying to make a requiem before he kills the princess. He is creepy."

"I heard Philip can match his soul with people. I want to try that myself."

In Philip's piano room, he works on composing his "Requiem for a Princess". He ads a not to his sheet music, but then rips it from its bindings and throws it behind him onto the floor, which is scattered with previous mistakes. He tries new notes.

Back at the Shrine, Ariel whines about her mom, "I wanted to make the omelet with cheese, but mama wanted to make it plain, and she made it plain without my consent! My mama is so sefish!" As she sifts through the colored drawing, Ariel notices, "Huh, you don't have the last scene when Pearl goes back to the ocean, do you?"

"Yeah, the girl wanted to draw it, so I gave her paper to do it on."

"Ah! That girl from earlier! She likes this story?"

"She wants to be a Princess Pearl. She thinks that her late mother stays in the ocean."

"Huh?"

Belle once again remembers looking at the book 'Little Mermaid' on a bed as a child. She appears to be in a hospital room. "My mom didn't die, she went back to the sea," she thought, then smiled. "It's kind of like a dream," Belle says presently.

The young girl from before then enters the room. "Belle-chan!"

"Erika! What's wrong?"

"I messed up."

"Oh, the paint jutted out of the lines."

"What should I do?"

"It's all right!" Belle then paints the picture of the girl's hair black, "Paint like this."

"Ah! Belle-chan, you're amazing!" Erika smiles.

"This picture of Princess Pearl looks like you! Do you imagine going to meet your mom?"

"Yeah!"

"My mama is also in the sea."

"Ah! My mom might be a friend with your mom!"

"Maybe."

Ariel's facial expression becomes shock. She then thinks, "I see… Belle-chan's mama is also dead…"

"In the sea, the crabs make music," Belle says.

"I see!"

Ariel then gets up to leave. "Let's keep painting the pictures," Belle says to Erika.

She responds with, "Okay!"

Melody notices Ariel walk off and turns, "Ariel-chan?"

Ariel walks outside then leans against the frame of her exit door, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she says lightly pounding her head. "Belle-chan doesn't have a mom, but I keep complaining about my own mom so much!"

Melody walks out to Ariel's side, "It doesn't matter; you didn't know that."

Ariel signs, "I respect her…" She looks down.

In Philip's piano room, he continues with his song. With a quick, final stroke of his feathered pen, he picks the sheet and echoes, "This 'Requiem for a Princess' is a masterpiece!" He then drops the paper to the floor where they other lie. He starts again. A wind blows the papers about, and picks up Philip's hair and cape. The papers swirl together into a youma. It holds its bladed fingers together, and then separates them as it begins to sing like an opera singer to the music Philip is playing. It does a little puree and we then see a view of Tokyo where its voice echoes about.

In the Hikawa Shrine, Belle and Erika are still painting the remaining pictures. The youma's voice bellows there, too, and a picture of Pearl's face is set on fire. Belle gasps in shock.

At Jasmine's apartment, she looks around for a place to put a lamp. "Over there…" On the TV is a news reporter reporting on the arrival of a foreign princess.

The princess exits her ride, with a smile across her Caucasian face. She waves elegantly, but then hears the youma's voice, which causes her to become disoriented. She holds her head, and then collapses. The paparazzi crowds her and the reporter on Jasmine's TV kneels at her side, "The princess has collapsed!" Jasmine is alerted and flips around, "Huh?"

In a park, two little girls are playing with dolls on a bench. One holds a princess doll saying for her, "I am Princess Kirakira." It then sparks and goes a flame as she throws the doll to the ground.

In a library, another little girl flips through a book and comes across a picture of a princess. It also spontaneously combusts. The girl shouts. Mulan, sitting behind her, looks up.

Back at the Shrine, Erika is sweating and groaning. Belle tells her to take it easy. Ariel comes dashing in asking what's wrong. "It's a youma! You can hear it, right? This voice!" Ariel looks about, then kneels next to Erika and examines the pictures. Princess Pearl's face has been seared from every image. "What happened?! Princess Pearl was targeted?"

"In other words, the enemy might have targeted princesses" Melody says. Belle turns to her.

"I see," Ariel says turning to Belle, "but Erika-chan is…"

"Because Erika compared herself with Princess Pearl," Belle says. Erika continues to cringe.

"How terrible! We have to fight the youma as fast as possible!"

Ariel and Belle rush outside. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!" They do a split screen transformation like Jupiter and Mercury did last episode. "Make-up!"

The youma continues to sing atop a building. Mars and Moon run about looking for it. They run up behind it without its notice. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" The youma is hit and falls to the level the girls are at. "What you're doing is terrible for bestowing pain onto such a small girl! In the name of the moon…"

"In the name of Mars…"

"…We'll punish you!"

The youma begins to sing again, this time firing iridescent musical notes at the soldiers. They prance around, trying to avoid being hit. They then hold their ears as they swing back and forth. The youma then stops singing and flips forward with a screech. It lands behind them and fires a single note at Moon. Mars blocks it and is hit herself. She falls to the ground and Moon screams, "Belle-chan! Belle-chan, Belle-chan! Hold on!"

The youma then prances off, but is stopped by Jupiter and Mercury. "Hold it," Jupiter commands.

"Jasmine-chan! Mulan-chan!"

The youma does the sing and fire notes thing again, and Mercury and Jupiter dance around them. They then need to hold their ears as well, as the youma continues to sing. The two girls are hit and fall to the same fate Mars has. Moon stands up in shock. "Everyone…"

Melody comes up, "Sailor Moon! Put your feelings into your stick!"

"Huh?"

"Hurry! Use your feelings that you want to help everyone."

Moon nods and makes her Moon Stick appear. She holds it before her. "Please… Save everyone!" She turns around and holds the stick out. Pink beams come from it and go to the youma, who counters with its singing. Moon tightens her lips and forces more energy out. The beams begin to overpower the notes and destroy the youma. Moon smiles, "I did it!"

Melody shouts, "Sailor Moon!" as everyone lies on the ground. Moon holds the stick up again, and the pinks beams once again flood the area. Mars, then Jupiter and Mercury are revived. All of the ill and burning princesses are restored. Moon collapses to her knees, "I made it…"

The other three run up to her. "Ariel, good job," Jupiter says.

"You did well," Melody says. Ariel turns to her with a smile. Philip's piano begins to play again and the girls are alarmed. "Now way! Again?!"

Queen Ursula stands, laughing behind them. "Are you Sailor Moon?"

They flip around, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, do you? I've changed since the past. You Sailor Soldiers have also changed."

"What are you talking about?" Mars asks.

"Are you, perhaps…" Melody begins.

"My name is Queen Ursula of the dark kingdom, the queen of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Queen Ursula?" Moon repeats.

"You all are wreckage of the fallen Moon Kingdom. You should sleep quietly, together with the princess of the Moon Kingdom. However, it's already too late. I will present a great, dark blessing onto your princess. It is destruction!" She laughs as she disappears.

"Queen Ursulal… She is…" Melody says.

"Melody, that story…" Mercury says.

"What's happening? What is the Moon Kingdom? Is she talking about Earth's moon?" Moon asks.

"Yes, it was my intention to talk to you guys about that time, but… Our princess is the Princess of the moon."

The girls are shocked. "But, the moon is…" Moon says.

"It's true! I too came from the moon. And you guys are the four soldiers of the moon who protected the princess." They all gasp at this.

Moon gets up, "Moon kingdom?"

At the Hikawa Shrine, Erika narrates the story of Princess Pearl with the pictures they have drawn. "The Moon Kingdom is sounds like a dream," Jasmine says lightly. Mulan nods.

"It's real," Belle says. Erika continues narrating, and as Ariel listens, her lips quiver and her watery eyes shed a tear.

She sniffles and Mulan hears her, "Ariel-chan?"

"I don't know why I am crying. And suddenly… I guess I'm surprised."

"Ariel-chan!" Melody says.

Ariel goes on, "Hey, don't we come from the moon? Am I not my mother's daughter?"

As she says, Belle listens with teary eyes, about to cry herself, "Ariel…"

"It's alright," Melody says, "I'm sorry I confused you! It wasn't my intention to speak of this so suddenly." She hops onto Ariel's shoulder, "Don't worry! Ariel-chan is Ariel-chan. You are your mom's daughter! Let's go home, your mom is waiting for you." Ariel nods. Belle looks away from Ariel with tears in her eyes.

Back at the Tsukino house, Shingo is watching the television, and Ariel runs past him. She runs up and hugs her mother, "Mama!"

"Oh my! It's dangerous!"

"I'm home!"

"Yup! Welcome home!"

"Huh? She was only gone a few hours," Shingo says, then turns back to his television. Ariel begins to help Ikuko cook and they chat.

Melody comes into the door, "The enemy is approaching us rapidly. I hope the Princess is safe…"

At Narita Airport, a Northwest commercial jet lands. A paparazzi surrounds Aurora, but she just nods a whole lot.

Meanwhile, Philip is sitting at his piano, with his head back. His eyes open suddenly. "The climax…" His head drops forward, "…begins now!" He begins to play a new, quick tune on his piano.

Exiting the air-port, Aurora and her guard prepare to enter her limo. She stops suddenly as she hears Philip's new tune. She looks about and her guard's attention is caught, "Aurora-chan, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer as a truck comes speeding around a bend and head straight for Aurora. The driver is under the control of the song, and goes for Aurora. She turns shocked.


End file.
